MegaMan & Bass: Shadows
by Mlal
Summary: [CANCELLED] Year 20XX, MegaMan and Bass bump into mysterious new enemies! This is the beginning of a whole new adventure... All official Mega Man characters and Mega Man franchise DOES NOT belong to me and is copyright of Capcom. All FCs/OCs in story however belong to me.
1. Prologue

_**Mega Man &amp; Bass**__**影 Prologue**_

_The year 20XX, the great Dr. Light created six robots; the Robot Masters to help the world with everyday life, that was until the evil Dr. Wily reprogrammed them to destroy and help him take over the world. A young robot boy named Rock, also created by Dr. Light volunteered to become a fighting robot to stop Wily, thus he became MegaMan. MegaMan has stopped Wily and his numbers of Robot Masters more than once. Meeting many friends, and a very important rival to this story, Bass..._

Mega Man crouched on top of Rush, riding swiftly around the terrorized city.

"Another robot attack?! Dr. Wily never gives up, does he?" He said to himself as he glided through the air.

He jumped off Rush and teleported to the ground, ready for action. He quickly dashed and jumped over all the chunks of buildings destroyed, seeking out where the chaos was coming from.

"Alright, where are you?" He said, before dodging a purple blast of power aimed right for him. "What the?! What was that?!"

"Ha! How convenient to find you MegaMan! Today's the day I end your life!" said a familiar pompous robot with a wide grin, and the armor of a cobra.

"Bass?! I have no time for this! The city is in danger and you choose to fight?!" _Sometimes I wonder if he's insane! _Mega Man didn't really care about fighting him and just wanted to get to the real trouble. Before he could say anything, a set of fires started attacking both of them. MegaMan dodged these attacks and tried firing back to whoever caused them, as Bass did the same.

"Who the hell did that!?" Bass yelled as a violet figure appeared from the top of a building.

"MegaMan… The 'hero' of this so-called world. It's not very nice to meet you when you seem to be busy with your idiot rival." the unknown figure said. A robot he was, no doubt.

"What the heck did you just call me?!" Bass yelled.

"Bass, quit it! I think we just found out who the person causing all this destruction is…"

"You're very smart, MegaMan, yes. I did cause havoc on the pathetic weak humans." The robot replied.

"I am no Wily number either, I'm simply a creation of my own. You may call me 'Vio'" The violet clad robot finished, right before he charged his two busters and shot rapidly at the two. Again, Mega Man dodged all his attack and powered up his Mega Buster, shooting back.

Bass had decided to attack from behind by shooting madly at Vio. Vio could not dodge the attacks but was quick enough to use both of his buster, charge them enough to hit Bass in the torso deeply damaging him.

"Ack! How… did you... Urghh!"

"You're weak Bass, I'd rather fight the blue bomber than waste my time on you!" Vio taunted.

"Bass!" Mega Man tried to run over to help him, but Vio had an unnatural speed quickly shooting at him.

"You choose to help and not fight? Pitiful, just pitiful. I might as well destroy the rest of the city." He announced before running off. MegaMan made a quick decision to chase him.

"Hey! Come back! Why are you doing this?!" he yelled.

"Stop!" _He's as fast as Quick Man! He's tough as well, who is this guy?!_ MegaMan thought as he followed the unknown chaotic robot. As for Bass, the robot tried weakly to get up and fell to the ground.

"Damn… it…" He weakly thought.

From out of nowhere, a blurry, lavender, gray and black, and pale figure sounding of what seemed to be a girl loomed over him.

"Are you alright? Y-you're damaged, don't worry, I'll repair you…" said the strange girl.

"Who... are you..." he said before he blacked out.

MegaMan chased the robot sliding through each and every corner till he got to a forest-like area. He slid near the robot shooting a charged shot at him.

"Ack! Heh, you're good with sneak attacks, MegaMan" He said before teleporting away.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 1 (Bass)

_**Mega Man &amp; Bass**__**影 **__**Chapter 1 (Bass)**_

_The year 20XX, the great Dr. Light created six robots; the Robot Masters to help the world with everyday life, that was until the evil Dr. Wily reprogrammed them to destroy and help him take over the world. A young robot boy named Rock, also created by Dr. Light volunteered to become a fighting robot to stop Wily, thus he became MegaMan. MegaMan has stopped Wily and his numbers of Robot Masters more than once. Meeting many friends, and a very important rival to this story, Bass..._

His eyes began to open to the odd setting, which looked like nothing but an ordinary hotel room. He sat up to take a better look at the place. It wasn't a lab at all. He saw mechanical parts on a desk to the pink and purple bed he sat on. He looked at himself. He was repaired, not even a scratch on his armor.

_The hell? Polished too!? Whoever did this repair job did pretty good!_ "Heh…" He was impressed by the job of the repair, it was as if he looked brand new. He got up from the bed continuing to look around, curious on who the person who repaired him was. _The last thing I remember was falling from that building because the stupid purple-bot blasted me off. He's gonna get it next time I see him..._ He walked out of the room to an ordinary living room, and looked to his right to see an open balcony where a young girl stood. Her hair was a light lavender color, and she wore a faded grey jacket with lining the same shade as her hair, and a black skirt with a small slit. Or at least, what looked like a skirt from where he was standing.

"Hey, kid! You're the one who brought me here?" he somewhat yelled as he walked up to the stranger. She turned around, and looked at him a bit stunned for a moment, but then spoke.

"Oh… Y-You're okay, thank goodness. I was worried for a bit that my repairs wouldn't be enough…" she timidly replied.

"Heh, pretty good for a kid like you. Well, see ya!" he said with a smirk. _I've got more important things to do like finding that bot, and after I destroy him, I'll get MegaMan, _but before he could teleport away she took his hand, blushing a bit.

"P-Please… at least rest a bit before you go off again… and I haven't quite finished repairing your buster…" she looked down to the ground quite embarrassed. Bass thought for a moment.

_I've got more important things to do, but if I go and my buster starts messing up 'cause of this kid…_ "Ugh… fine kid, but I'm not staying here for days, got it!?" he yelled with annoyance of her. She nodded and let go of his hand returning to her room.

"Umm… I'm missing something… oh, I don't have the right pieces to finish the repair, I-I'll have to go out I guess…" she was talking to herself.

_Is this kid really the one who repaired me? More like an annoying over-worried... kid. Heck, I can't think of what to call her_. "Hey! You didn't tell me your name, kid!" He shouted, startling her with his loud voice.

"M-My name? It's… Viola… I-I'm going to go get the pieces to finish the repair..." still said only speaking in the timid voice.

"Viola, huh? Whatever…" _Cute name. Wait, what? What the hell am I thinking?!_ "Just get those pieces already, kid!" his yelling simply continued each time he spoke to her. She quickly got up and nodded, then left the small apartment room, leaving him by himself. He went back to her room and layed on the bed bored out of his robotic mind. About half an hour passed before he sat up again still waiting.

"I'm bored... What the heck is taking her so long? Whatever. I'm leaving if she isn't coming back soon." He stood up and walked over to the balcony once more only to see something he didn't expect. From a distance, he was able to see her clearly, trapped in an alley by three other boys. One of them punched her to the ground. He sighed. "I've got nothing better to do anyway, and she's supposed to finish the repair." He teleported right to the spot where they were behind the boys.

"Looks like the chicken won't stand up, will she? I bet we could just throw her into the road and she'd be too scared to even run!" The poor girl simply lay on the ground, trying but failing to hide her pain. That was when she saw two of the bullies get slammed into the brick walls of the buildings. The leader quickly turned around, only to see the Bass Buster leveled square to his head.

"I'll give you three seconds to get lost before I shoot you and your friends' heads off. After that I'll make sure no one finds your dead bodies to even wonder what happened to the brats who liked to pick on 'chickens' like her. So, you gonna continue beating the kid and let me kill you, or what?" He said in a sinister voice and a wide grin. The boys freaked out and ran from the scene entirely screaming,

"HELP! The robot Bass is gonna kill us!" but no one passing seemed to care as the panicking trio ran by. Bass pulled the stumbling Viola up by her hand forcefully.

"You okay?"

"I… I think so… thank you-"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU STAND UP TO THOSE MORONS!? They have a right to call you a chicken for not even trying to punch them or kick em', or even slap them!" Bass yelled angrily at the flinching poor girl.

"I… I wanted to, I-I really did, but… I'm sorry…" she looked down disappointed in herself. Bass sighed, pitying the poor thing, and put his hand on her shoulder, shocking her a bit.

"Look, sorry for yelling at ya, but it was kinda stupid of you to let them hurt ya, Chick." She stared at him for a moment, in confusion of what he just called her.

"...'Chick'?"

"Well, it's kinda true based on what happened, you know! You're a chicken!" yelling once more at the already frightened Viola. He spoke again, more softly this time, "Hey, Chick. Let's just head back to your place already so you can finish the repair." _Damn it... maybe I was a bit rough on her, _he thought, but she looked up and nodded.

"O-Okay then, Bass…"

_She already knows my name? Then again, what person doesn't watch TV and see's Mega Man and me fighting? Or some other random robot master... _He grabbed her hand again, and teleported them back to the apartment, then flopped down lazily onto her bed. She just stood there, as she didn't know how to react to the whole situation of being saved by him, and being yelled at by him as well.

_He saved me… It's hard to believe he just saved me… My hero-_

"Hey, Chick! You gonna finish patching me up or not?" She stopped thinking and quickly got what she needed to fix him.

"Y-Yes! I'll finish up now".

The rest of the day had quickly passed and she had finally fixed everything.

"The buster should work fine now… It's kinda late now, b-but if you want to leave now y-you can…" She said softly. He took a good look at his buster before replying.

"...I'd normally test this out and get out of here, but nah." He put his hands behind his head, relaxed. "I'll stick around a bit longer, you wouldn't mind me resting here and staying at this place for a bit, would ya?" he asked. Viola shook her head, blushing just a bit.

"No, n-not at all! You can stay for as long as you want… until you're ready to go fight Mega Man or any other robots…"

"Good. You knew I fight Mega Man too?" he said, asking all the more questions to her.

"W-Well...who doesn't watch the news on TV?" she answered nervously. Bass started laughing at her response.

"Hahaha! I guess. Of course next time I see that stupid blue bomber I'll make sure he's down for good!" he spoke as if he were talking to himself, she actually smiled a bit after hearing him say that.

"I… I hope you do beat him" Bass turned to her with a surprised face.

"..." _Since when did a person 'hope' I could beat him? I know Wily wants him dead, but a person wanting me to beat him?...this chick is weird..._ Viola looked away embarrassed, and simply said,

"It's a bit late... Y-You can sleep in my bed tonight since you're already in it… I-I'll be in the living room if you need something." The red-faced girl hastily walked out of the room, leaving Bass by himself feeling awkward. He decided to rest only to think.

_Huh, she's a cute kid, actually. Why does she wanna help me though? _He went to sleep, curious about this new companion.

_To Be Continued.._


	3. Chapter 1 (MegaMan)

_**Mega Man &amp; Bass**__**影 **__**Chapter 1 (MegaMan)**_

_The year 20XX, the great Dr. Light created six robots; the Robot Masters to help the world with everyday life, that was until the evil Dr. Wily reprogrammed them to destroy and help him take over the world. A young robot boy named Rock, also created by Dr. Light volunteered to become a fighting robot to stop Wily, thus he became MegaMan. MegaMan has stopped Wily and his numbers of Robot Masters more than once. Meeting many friends, and a very important rival to this story, Bass..._

"What?! So the robot just vanished?!"

"You don't have to yell so loud, Roll. And yeah, I don't know who that robot was, but he sure wasn't a nice guy..." Rock said still trying to figure it all out.

_Just who was that guy? He just came out of no where and started attacking the city..._ He remembered clearly what had happened that day.

Mega Man crouched on top of Rush, riding swiftly around the terrorized city.

"Another robot attack?! Dr. Wily never gives up, does he?" He said to himself as he glided through the air.

He jumped off Rush and teleported to the ground, ready for action. He quickly dashed and jumped over all the chunks of buildings destroyed, seeking out where the chaos was coming from.

"Alright, where are you?" He said, before dodging a purple blast of power aimed right for him. "What the?! What was that?!"

"Ha! How convenient to find you Mega Man! Today's the day I end your life!" said a familiar pompous robot with a wide grin, and the armor of a cobra.

"Bass?! I have no time for this! The city is in danger and you choose to fight?!" _Sometimes I wonder if he's insane! _Mega Man didn't really care about fighting him and just wanted to get to the real trouble. Before he could say anything, a set of fires started attacking both of them. Mega Man dodged these attacks and tried firing back to whoever caused them, as Bass did the same.

"Who the hell did that!?" Bass yelled as a violet figure appeared from the top of a building.

"Mega Man… The 'hero' of this so-called world. It's not very nice to meet you when you seem to be busy with your idiot rival." the unknown figure said. A robot he was, no doubt.

"What the heck did you just call me?!" Bass yelled.

"Bass, quit it! I think we just found out who the person causing all this destruction is…"

"You're very smart, Mega Man, yes. I did cause havoc on the pathetic weak humans." The robot replied.

"I am no Wily number either, I'm simply a creation of my own. You may call me 'Vio'" The violet clad robot finished, right before he charged his two busters and shot rapidly at the two. Again, Mega Man dodged all his attack and powered up his Mega Buster, shooting back.

Bass had decided to attack from behind by shooting madly at Vio. Vio could not dodge the attacks but was quick enough to use both of his buster, charge them enough to hit Bass in the torso deeply damaging him.

"Ack! How… did you... Urghh!"

"You're weak Bass, I'd rather fight the blue bomber than waste my time on you!" Vio taunted.

"Bass!" Mega Man tried to run over to help him, but Vio had an unnatural speed quickly shooting at him.

"You choose to help and not fight? Pitiful, just pitiful. I might as well destroy the rest of the city." He announced before running off. Mega Man made a quick decision to chase him.

"Hey! Come back! Why are you doing this?!" he yelled.

"Stop!" _He's as fast as Quick Man! He's tough as well, who is this guy?!_ Mega Man thought as he followed the unknown chaotic robot.

Mega Man chased the robot sliding through each and every corner till he got to a forest-like area. He slid near the robot shooting a charged shot at him.

"Ack! Heh, you're good with sneak attacks, Mega Man!" He said before teleporting away.  
**_**

****

"I chased him into the forest as far as I could, but then he just vanished. I went back to see if Bass was still in the city, but he was gone too…" Rock was confused, and Roll was concerned.

"Let's track that robot down! Dr. Light can help us do that!" suddenly after she said that the robot masters barged in the room.

"Mega Man! You gotta check out what's on the news!" Cut Man shouted.

"More robots? Will Albert ever stop this nonsense?" Dr. Light pleaded worriedly.

"Don't worry guys! I'll take care of this, I'm ready!" Mega Man teleported to the scene where one of the robots was causing destruction.

"Don't worry Dr. Light! I'll monitor Rock in case he needs help!" Roll said excitedly putting on her headgear.

"Thank you Roll. Let's hope he can stop this madness before it gets worse…"

**Memory- 001**

"No fair! Why does Mega Man always have to win all the time?" the lavender-haired little girl said.

"Because the hero always wins! You just have to learn that, that's a fact of life! Hahaha!" The brown-haired girl taunts. She never played fair with her younger sister.

The siblings pretend they were the super fighting robots, Mega Man and Bass, as seen on TV. The news broadcasted them along with all the other robots created, that wrecked the city. The father of the two little girls had to explain the news somehow to the little girls on what was going on in the city, since they lived far from it and all its glory. He made two dolls replicating Mega Man and Bass, showing them who was the _good _guy and who was the _bad _guy_._

The two little girls lived with their father who spoke much of Mega Man to them from the news, and a caring mother who always seemed busy. The little family- who were, surprisingly, related to Dr. Wily, lived in the country. They did not want to live in the city, where their names and blood were considered _bad_ to people then, and still now.

"Bass will beat Mega Man! I know he will someday!" she yelled.

"In your dreams! _Good _guys _always _win_!_" her sister replied.

Master, of all the things you give to me, why do you give me the memories of your childhood? Your sister seems to have made you sad in these memories.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 2 (Bass)

_**Mega Man &amp; Bass**__**影 **__**Chapter 2**_

_**(Bass)**_

_The year 20XX, the great Dr. Light created six robots; the Robot Masters to help the world with everyday life, that was until the evil Dr. Wily reprogrammed them to destroy and help him take over the world. A young robot boy named Rock, also created by Dr. Light volunteered to become a fighting robot to stop Wily, thus he became MegaMan. MegaMan has stopped Wily and his numbers of Robot Masters more than once. Meeting many friends, and a very important rival to this story, Bass..._

"_Don't leave!_"

She screamed, gasping for air. "It was just a dream… just a bad dream." she said to herself. _Father, why did you leave? You didn't have to leave, so why did you?_ She thought to herself, laying on the worn out couch. Bass watched her from his bed lazily, already awake.

_What's up with her?_ He got up and approached her from the end of the couch where her head was. "Hey, sleeping beauty." he said with a smirk.

"Bass?! Umm… hi." startled, she quickly sat up, forgetting that she had let him stay the night before. "S-Sorry, I mean... did I wake you? Sometimes I talk in my sleep and-"

"Something bothering ya?" He interrupted her, but felt curious about her as well.

"I-It's nothing really…" she looked down embarrassed.

"Well, your name's bothering me, that's for sure." Bass was a bit annoyed but also confused.

_Viola… Viola… why does that name bother me? I know I've heard it somewhere, it's been bothering me all morning!... does it have to do something with Vio? _"Well whatever. I gotta find that stupid purple robot anyway!" He walked out onto the balcony, seeing the three boys he recognized from the other day. _Oh great, it's those idiots._

"I saw him yesterday and he was gonna kill us! I knew that girl's crush for that Bass guy would eventually make him come to protect her and kill us!"

"Stop over-reacting about the fangirl! Lets just leave this area already! It can't be our hang out place anymore anyway…" the boys left, not knowing Bass had heard every word they said.

_Crush, huh? Well, you learn something new everyday. She did do a pretty good job fixing me up though._

Viola put her grey jacket back on and went up to him.

"Hey, if you want me to, I-I can find Vio for you. I can locate where he is since your gonna go fight him…" trying to be helpful in some way to him. Bass smirked.

"Do it." She quickly got her laptop from her room and started tracking Vio's current location.

"He's at the center of the city, on the tallest building… I-If you don't mind, could I watch you fight oh him?" looking at the ground shyly hoping for a simple yes.

"Just don't get in the way, Chick." he teleported near the area Vio was. Viola was left to follow by foot.

"Six hours until they awaken... so I have to waste my time waiting. How dreadfully boring." Vio said looking at the part of the city he demolished.

"_OH, VIO! COME OUT AND PLAY!_"

"Oh dear god, it's the attack of the idiot. I don't want to be bothered by such a fool..." Vio stood up seeing him from the distance.

"_Miss me!?_" Bass yelled as he fired a shot at Vio.

"Ugh, I don't want to fight such a boring idiotic copy of the legendary blue bomber. It's a waste of time and wiring." He swiftly dodged the attacks.

"You're gonna regret that!"

Vio kept dodging but Bass dashed behind him, changing his buster into a drill, shooting one drill at his back. Vio, with his quick speed was able to turn the drill around.

"Did you really think you could do that so easily?"

"Did you really think I was that stupid?" he had already dashed behind Vio again shooting another drill at him closely and jumped in front of him shooting another.

Vio groaned, earning damage from the drill. "Augh! So... you're not as dull-witted as they say." He regenerated his own health, repairing himself to his original state.

"So you just fix yourself up?! Hah! You're nothing but a coward! You can't even take a scratch!"

"You're really getting on my nerves, idiot!" his tone angry, and annoyed from Bass.

"Oh really? Well you better start fighting, besides..." Bass leveled his buster at Vio's head. "Your name, and your eyes… Why are they so similar to Viola's?!" Vio shot right through Bass with both of his busters.

"Never... _say that forsaken name of a girl!_" he yelled, suddenly getting shot in the back himself. Surprisingly, Proto Man had shot him in the distance before quickly flashing out.

"Proto Man? Not bad…" Vio teleported away from the area. Bass stood there, torso damaged, fortunately not as bad as the first time. Viola ran up to him.

"You're damaged again! I-I was able to get here the last minute or two, but-"

"What do you know about Vio?" He interrupted, his face serious.

"L-Let me repair you first-"

"_Tell me already!_" he started to yell at her once again, wanting to know.

"L-please, listen… I'll tell you what I know just let me repair you first." She said quietly, holding his arm in a concerned manner.

"...Fine" he flashed them back to her apartment, then sat on her bed, as she got her tools and began to work on his torso. He watched her as she repaired him, ever so carefully.

"Now I don't know much about _that_ robot Vio, but I did name a piece of equipment, or armor, Vio. It was robot armor that I made, and well…" she walked over to a bookshelf and got an old book with many drawings and sketches in it. She handed it to him as she picked up her tools and continued to repair him.

"My father used to design robots, he was inspired by Dr. Light. I decided to base the design of my suit after his drawings, but the armor vanished two years ago after the Roboenza Virus incident… I-I must sound crazy to you, in fact, the whole idea must sound crazy! I'm sorry!" she said embarrassed.

"No, actually, that helps a lot. But why doesn't Vio like you, especially your name?"

"I… wouldn't know that… This might sound crazy but… maybe that robot you fought is using my armor and claiming to be Vio! I know it's crazy, but-" once again she had been interrupted by Bass.

"That isn't crazy, and it's not a bad idea either."

She had finished fully repaired him, as well as upgraded his power as he got up and held his hand out to her.

"C'mon. I know a guy who can answer that." Viola blushed, slowly taking his, though he quickly grabbed it after. "Let's go!" he yelled as they left the building, seeking answers…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**M: I WAS LAZY AND IT WAS SUMMER VACATION SO I SPENT A LOT OF TIME WITH FAMILY AND STUFF. BUT DON'T WORRY, MY EDITOR IS KEEPING ME GOING AND I'M GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY (UNLIKE OTHER FANFICTIONS I'VE SEEN) **

**H: So it looks Like Bass' torso got done... twice XD and poor Viola got yelled at once again, u-u DUM-BASS**

**H: also did you know that I think some fafictions have two people doing author's notes together? Like they actually have these weird conversations XD **

**"H:" Like this.**

**H: Oh gosh I just realized I never gave you my username oh god XD XD it's **_**Hi Im Lulu**_ **XD that's why my initial is "H" so now you can mention my name in this chapter!**

**M: LIKE THIS ONE WRITE NOW. YES XD U NO CORRECT AUTHOR NOTE XD NOPE YOU DIDN'T SO I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO GIVE YOU DREDIT, I MEAN CREDIT XD **

**H: Also, don't you want to be consistent with the chapter patterns? I mean having Mega Man's chapter before the one with Bass to keep it consistent...? HAHAHAHAAAA IM GONNA **

**M: and like I said before I'm going to do a chapter with Bass the a chapter with megaman and… nah XD Because I'm just gonna, I'm gonna do something. MegaMan's chapter will be after this the back to bass and so forth so I kinda switched it XD**

**M: NOW FIX IT SO I CAN POST IT TONIGHT **

**H: WELL IM SORRY I MIGHT BECAUSE ITS NIGHTTIME BUT DONT WORRY IVE STAYED UP UNTIL AT LEAST THREE FOR AT LEAST TWO DAYS NOWWW**

**H: ALSO FOR REVENGE YOU WILL DRAW FLUFF WITH THESE TWO FOR MEEEEE**

**M: Revenge for what? wait, I just realized it. MEH OKAY XD**

**H: What do you think it is?**

**M: staying up to edit this XD and being lazy and waisting my time, well then again I had a lot of stuff going. b**

**H:DUM-BASSlaaaaaah**

**H: ^^^ Mlal what the hell did you do to my beautiful word XD**

**M: Brb I MUST GO MAKE MYSELF A SAMWICH BEFORE ITS TOO LATE XD**

**H: AND TO ALL OF THE POSSIBLE VIEWERS THIS IS AN ACTUAL CONVERSATION BETWEEN THE HER THE WRITER AND ME THE EDITOR AND MY FEET ARE FREEZING LIKE ANTARCTICA RIGHT NOWWW**

**H:I think this author's note is longer than the actual chapter lol**

**M: No it's not XD**

**H: Well anyway this conversation is way too long so after this is done I'll go draw until 3 AM! Seriously I don't think people would read an A/N this long XD BYEEEEEEE**

**M: TO BE CONTINUED XD**


	5. Chapter 2 (MegaMan)

_**Mega Man &amp; Bass**__**影 **__**Chapter 2 (Mega Man)**_

_The year 20XX, the great Dr. Light created six robots; the Robot Masters to help the world with everyday life, that was until the evil Dr. Wily reprogrammed them to destroy and help him take over the world. A young robot boy named Rock, also created by Dr. Light volunteered to become a fighting robot to stop Wily, thus he became MegaMan. MegaMan has stopped Wily and his numbers of Robot Masters more than once. Meeting many friends, and a very important rival to this story, Bass..._

**Author's Note:**

**M: RULES OF WHAT NOT TO DO ON FOR IDIOTS LIKE MEH (as informed by my editor XD)**

**Don't reply to an anonymous person's review by reviewing your own story.**

**Don't reply to two people through one private message for one person. (H: when did you even do that? XD)**

**If someone does ask a question, answer it through a PM or an Author's Note like this XD**

**umm… Don't do what I did XD **

**So if you follow these rules you won't be an idiot like me XDXDXD**

**H: By the way, for those of you who are wondering, Treble **_**will **_**appear soon, don't worry.**

"Well, I haven't seen that robot all day…" said Rock, still cautious of the purple robot.

"Maybe he's gone!" Roll said optimistically.

"I don't know Roll, I think it's something else…" Just as he finished talking, a large flash appeared right in front of their eyes.

"Well... it's nice to see you again, Mega Man." The sarcastic robot, his right arm holding a girl with lavender hair and striking yellow eyes, had suddenly interrupted the conversation.

"Bass? What are you doing here?" Mega Man questioned. Being the vengeful robot that Bass was, Mega Man proceeded to stay alert.

"You're looking for Vio too, right? Guess we're on the same track then." Rock remembered Bass's defeat by the hands of Vio, so it made sense to him why Bass also wanted to find him.

"...I guess so."

"Who is that girl with you?" Roll quizzed, staring at her fondly.

"My... my name is Viola, but most people call me Chicken cause I'm a scaredy cat..."

"Oh, that's terrible..." Roll added, letting pity take over.

"That's sad... wait, Viola?" Mega Man noted, realizing the similarities in Vio's and the girl's names. "Vio! Do you happen to know anything about him? Bass had to have brought you for a reason." He now could only assume that there was some connection.

"Just bring up any picture of Vio first. You _have_ to have something of that moron by now." Roll complied, and pulled up a picture from the captured footage of said robot rampaging the city.

"That's it, that's my armor!" the girl exclaimed.

"Armor? Care to explain to Rock _who_ that guy is?" Roll jeered, having a bit of an attitude. She hated seeing Rock have to fight other robot masters, and Vio fit that criteria, causing nothing but hurt to the people and the city.

"That robot is claiming himself as Vio, which is the name I gave to the armor suit he's wearing. I created it two years ago..."

"That means it was sometime around the Roboenza Virus that Dr. Wily created!" Mega Man registered outloud to himself.

"Y-yes, that's right..."

"That means we know something about Vio now!" Roll said excitedly.

"Thanks, Viola!" Mega Man said.

_I'm glad they're on our side! Maybe not for long, but… I wonder if that girl is okay._ He glanced at Viola as she turned away from them, her back now facing them, as if trying to ignore them.

Mega Man was quite confused at this. _Did I do something wrong?_

"Anyway, thanks for your help, but I'm going take a look around the city, I'll be back in a sec!" Mega Man then teleported, leaving Roll with the only other two present.

"Well, is that all you came for? a confirmation? No other info we could use to track down this 'Vio' character?" she questioned.

"Were you expecting answers, blondie? I sure don't got any for you, hmph..." Bass huffed, smirking at the Lightbot.

_Rude jerk! _Roll thought. _I know he's helped Rock in the past, but that won't change the fact he still gets on my nerves sometimes._ Roll's expression softened when she noticed Viola's face becoming sad when looking at Bass.

"Hey, you okay?" Roll asked Viola, but the girl only stammered and looked down.

"I… I have to leave." but that was all she said before she left the house in a hurry.

_Is she alright? Now I'm kind of worried for her… _Roll clasped her hands together.

Bass being slightly confused, watched the girl leave, then followed after without a word.

"Rush Jet!" the said robot dog appeared right before Rock as the Lightbot hopped on, and they soared off into the night.

"We can use all the help we can but… something about that girl, besides the similarities in her and Vio's name, is definitely familiar about her. Then again, it might just be me." Out of nowhere, a whistle interrupted his thoughts. A familiar whistle he couldn't forget...

"Proto Man!"

The lone robot was standing on top of a building, his companion Tango at his side.

"He plans on setting a group of robot masters to rampage the city. When and where, I can't tell you... Be ready when it happens."

"Thanks, Proto Man! I'll be ready." Proto Man smirked, then teleported from the area, and Tango scurried off. Mega Man smiled. _At least someone has been keeping an eye on him._

He looked down at the brightly lit city, and noticed clouds coming in the distance.

"Looks like a storm… lets go home Rush. We have to be ready and fully prepared when they come, whoever they may be." Rush happily obeyed as they flew back to Light Labs, to await the incoming threat.

_To be continued..._

**A/N:**

**MLAL: YES I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT XD**

**Hi Im Lulu: Thank you to all of the people who supported this story by reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

**M: you sound like a natural Youtuber XD **

**H: yeah maybe but do you know how happy it made me to see you get feedback? XD yesterday I looked up this story again and I was happy because we had a fourth review (even though it was short, but it still counts!)**

**M: It made me happy too ya know! XD cause it's like "OMG WE'RE BEING NOTICED! :O" cause everyone should know by now I'm not working alone :3**

**H: Lol no don't degrade yourself... I just wanted to help and be part of your project (probably selfish alert XD) and plus, I love Viola. :3**

**M: UNTIL NEXT TIME! XD **

**H: Yessssss! I'll edit tomorrow or something... I don't wanna do it at 10:30 at night XD**

**Update: Hi Im Lulu lied, she edited after MORE than one month :P**


	6. Chapter 3 (Bass)

_**Mega Man &amp; Bass**__**影 **__**Chapter 3 (Bass)**_

_The year 20XX, the great Dr. Light created six robots; the Robot Masters to help the world with everyday life, that was until the evil Dr. Wily reprogrammed them to destroy and help him take over the world. A young robot boy named Rock, also created by Dr. Light volunteered to become a fighting robot to stop Wily, thus he became MegaMan. MegaMan has stopped Wily and his numbers of Robot Masters more than once. Meeting many friends, and a very important rival to this story, Bass..._

**Update:**

**H: Hey here, there's three chapters for you guys to read today, this one and the two after, 'cause I am such a **_**lazy *ss**_ **when it comes to editing -.-**

**M: OMG YOU SAID A BAD WORD :U**

**H: I DON'T CAAAAAARE *watching Rockman Online***

**M: I kinda wish there was an anime of Rockman Online or something. Megaman Megamix and Gigamix too XD since the two manga series are connected XD just change Roll's hair and I will be happy as heck XD**

**H: If Megaman gigamix was an anime, I'd cry tears of joy EVERY. SINGLE. SECOND. Sadly I've never read **_**MEGAmix **_**because I can't get it where I am (maybe I should order XD), so I don't have an opinion yet but it was probably awesome too, being Mega Man XD**

"Hey, Chick!" Bass yelled as he dashed up to her, after leaving Light Labs. "You ran out of there pretty fast for a human!" he joked, but she turned her head and looked down, as if confused by her own thoughts.

_Huh? _"Hey... what's up Viola?" _What did those stupid guys say about her… that she had a crush on me or something? She helped me quite a bit, so… _She slowly looked up at him, the shy tone in her voice remaining dominant.

"I'm... sorry, I couldn't help but notice... you and Roll-" she paused for a moment unsure if she should continue, but Bass immediately caught on.

"_You_ thought I was _flirting_ with Roll? _Ha!_ In _her_ dreams, no wonder you walked off." he grinned at Viola, which made her blush.

"... Hey, now that we're away from those guys, those jerks who bullied you, I overheard them say you had a uhh, crush on me?" The flustered girl's face beamed so red, Bass could've sworn she had become a tomato. The poor teenager started to freak out on the inside.

_H-he found out!? Eek! Calm down, Viola! Just… play it cool somehow! Even though I don't know how!?_

"N-Not exactly…" her voice was unusually higher when she said this. "However, I-I do admire you, and why you fight…" she started to calm, although she stuttered a bit, and Bass grew more curious each second that passed.

"You fight... because you want to become the strongest. That's the goal you want, and have accomplished? I admire you for fighting for that one reason that motivates you, and how you don't let anything or anybody stop you from achieving your one goal… you show so much determination and strength in and out that I wish-" she paused to look at him and smiled. "... I wish I could have too."

The dark robot was, for once in his life, taken aback. Knowing someone praised him so much made him feel flattered.

_What do you even say to that? Wow? I'm no deep speaker... But I guess… she deserves something for helping me out._

"Thanks for the compliment! You aren't half bad yourself, you know?." He placed his hand on her shoulder, making her face go red again. _You better not take this the wrong way. _He pulled her in closer, and kissed her cheek for an instant, then quickly let go. "I'll be seeing you later then, Chick!" he smiled as he prepared to leave. For a second, Viola was surprised by the sudden display of affection. Her face remained red and she didn't know what to do, but she shook off her own confusion. She grabbed his arm before he could act.

"Wait!" she grabbed his arm before he could act. "I know that you… only did that as a 'thank you', but… do you have to leave?"

He thought for a second.

_She figured that out quick. Well, what the heck was I expecting?_ "I don't have to..." he started. She looked up to him.

"I'd like it if you'd stay at my place again. I… I want to be your friend." Viola couldn't help but smile and blush again. Bass stared blankly at her for a second. He made up his mind.

"Sure. Better than going back Wily's place." She froze at that name for a moment.

_Wily… I can't tell him about that… I'll have to forget about it for now._

"Your place, right? Alright!" he grabbed her by the waist, to which she shrieked, and hurriedly flashed them back the the little apartment. The stunned girl calmed down after a while, but was still embarrassed by her own instincts.

_Note to self: If Bass grabs you and you don't expect it, try NOT to scream. _Bass unfurled his arm from around her and flopped on the couch -like usual- and started to relax.

"You're not taking the bed tonight?" she asked, somewhat hopefully.

"Later. This is comfortable…" he said with a grin on his face. Viola did not agree with that statement, but twiddled her fingers a bit as if waiting for something, or even wanting something.

"Bass... where's Treble?" Bass opened one eye.

"He went off on his own to hunt or something."

"... Can I ask you a silly question?" she asked shyly.

"Hmm?"

"Can I… pet Treble?" Bass got up and then proceeded to deliver a signal calling Treble, then lounged back on the couch. There was a flash as the robotic wolf appeared at the side of the furniture, alert for any possible disturbances. The wolf spied his master laid-back, with the new girl standing at the side of the couch. He sensed little danger from the girl by his master's relaxed actions.

"He's all yours. Not really, but you can pet him." Viola sat down on her knees and approached the wolf. She reached out her hand slowly. Treble, after deciding that she was no threat, let her softly rub his head.

"Hey there, Treble. Bass told me it was okay for me to pet you, so don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Viola, it's really nice to meet you!" she smiled delightedly, and he growled playfully in response. "I wish I could speak wolf, then I'd know what you're saying..." she mumbled, sighing.

Treble continued to let himself receive affection, coiling and pressing himself into the Viola's hand.

"He likes girls." Bass decided to point out randomly, and Viola almost slightly laughed.

"Well then, we'll get along just fine now, won't we?" She scratched at his ear giggling. She could tell he was enjoying it, as well as her presence. Bass closed his eyes, inducing himself to go to sleep. It was nice, he thought, to see Viola being happy in the little time that he had known her.

_Treble's got a playmate, and Viola's happy,Time to put today to rest._ He fell asleep to his provocation, and Viola noticed he had stopped responding.

"Tired from not doing much today?" but that own thoughts of sleep betrayed her as she yawned tiredly. She found her own eyes were threatening to close, but left Treble to his master's side and slowly rose up to walk into her bedroom.

She changed into a nightgown, and plopped into bed, and brought the blanket to her face as she was finally feeling comfort since the two days that passed.

"Nice… soft bed…" It was indeed more comfortable than her couch. Treble pranced quietly into the room and hopped up the bed, curling up by her feet as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile,Bass was in an opposite state.

"This couch... is _not_ made for lying down..." He sat up, irritated and face scrunched. He now empathized with Viola having had to sleep here last night. He looked around the dark apartment and caught a glimpse of Viola and Treble inside the even darker room.

"... Screw it, I'm tired." He snuck quietly into the room and glanced- at the girl who was soundlessly sleeping. With no respect for her privacy, he took his seat at her side and pulled his legs up, and began to drift off to sleep. The rest of that night was quiet for the three.

_To be continued..._

**Memory- 002**

"We're moving to the city? Does that mean we'll see..." _Bass..._ she trailed off into her fantasies. The more news she watched the more she grew to sympathize with Bass, and decided to root for him each time he fought someone, especially when his target was Mega Man.

"Probably not. Daddy says that even though we're living in the center of the city, we're gonna move back here once he gets the chance... but mommy says we probably _won't_ move back here. Either way, stop daydreaming about him! He's bad!"

"Not really! He just wants to be strong, and he is! I hope when we get to the city we'll meet, then I'll help build stuff for him to help him beat robots!" she replied smiling.

"In your dreams! C'mon, we have to keep packing! Plus, once we're done we can have milkshakes!"

"We can!? Why didn't you say that in the first place?" the girl jumped with excitement at the thought of a treat, and they started packing so to eventually move to the city. Due to job issues, the family had to relocate. They thought it was for the better, although it was more risky and dangerous. They couldn't hide themselves forever, and the children couldn't be homeschooled forever. It felt like a new beginning for the whole family.

_It was a sunny day, and I think that's when Master's feelings were beginning to grow for SWN-001, Bass…_

**A/N:**

_**Update:**_

_**H: I'm going to do a little facts section like this in case we need to clear something up with our readers. So here it is:**_

**Fun facts:**

**H: It's kinda funny how Mega Man &amp; Bass points out that Treble likes girls. It's true! See for yourself. It's from the English version of his CD data. When I first heard Mlal say this I laughed so hard.**

**M: I LOVE that fact :3 ^^^**

**M: Cause I'm tired XD**

**H: **_**Finally **_**Treble appears! So what now... I was not expecting this. Also she's gonna roll over and get** _**major **_**poked by his armor XD**

**M: I got a plan for that actually XD**

**H: Annddddddd?**

**M: I'm not putting that in an author's note! XD**

**H: Yeah but you're surprising in really weird ways sometimes :P**

**M: MUWAHAHAHA! XD**

**H: OMFG**

**...**

**H: ...So is this the last chap for today?**

**M: yes cause I'm tired. goodnight!**

**H: Goodnight, you're lucky my sleep cycle was never intact in the first place. .-. (It's **_**laaaate**_**.)**

**Update:**

**H: I USED TO BE SO GOOD AT DRAWING I'VE LOST MY TOUCH (sorry in having a crisis here) CRIEEEESSSSSSSS I DIDNT THINK THIS WOULD EVER HAPPEN AGAIN WAHHH **

**M: BYYYYYYYYYYYE XD**


	7. Chapter 3 (MegaMan)

_**Mega Man &amp; Bass**__**影 **__**Chapter 3 (Mega Man)**_

_The year 20XX, the great Dr. Light created six robots; the Robot Masters to help the world with everyday life, that was until the evil Dr. Wily reprogrammed them to destroy and help him take over the world. A young robot boy named Rock, also created by Dr. Light volunteered to become a fighting robot to stop Wily, thus he became MegaMan. MegaMan has stopped Wily and his numbers of Robot Masters more than once. Meeting many friends, and a very important rival to this story, Bass..._

"Rock! They're in the city!" Roll panicked.

"Looks like we need your help again, my boy." Dr. Light proclaimed to Mega Man.

"Don't worry. I've saved the world more than once, you know." He assured as he took off, and teleported into the area.

"Hahahaha! This is fun! So if I destroy this area of the city no more bad humans will come?" asked a small, quirky yellow robot.

"That is correct. _You_ just finish off this area while the others do their part as well…" Vio told the happy-go-lucky bot.

"Okey-dokey, boss! It should be a breeze just destroying all these buildings! I got one down, and who knows how many to go!" Thus, the playful robot proceeded to bashing one of the tall buildings, with bright beams shooting from his long staff.

"Leaving a boy to do your dirty work Vio? along with the other two?" a voice proclaimed behind Vio's back, who turned quickly to find the source of the voice. The down-to-earth, red-armored robot well known for his relation to Mega man, stood before him.

"So, you're Proto Man, huh?" Vio noted. "Mega Man's mysterious brother… you're no more than a dead copy of him."

"I would say the same to you." As the two circled each other upon on of the buildings, the voice of reason spoke, "Tell me, what will you accomplish in doing this?" Proto Man asked, keeping his calm tone.

"... For them to feel the pain of father…"

"Most of the people have evacuated the area already, now I have to find out if Vio's responsible for this." Mega Man shot the common enemies in the area, sliding under broken pieces from the ruins of buildings until he reached where the odd yellow bot was attacking.

"Ice cream and sunshine! Sun rays are gleaming!" The newcomer sang to himself with a smile as bright beams shot from his staff, penetrating the next building. Mega Man could've face faulted once he had reached earshot of the childish robot. He charged his buster and started to shoot, but the robot had seen it coming.

"Nuh-uh-uh! That doesn't work on me, Mega Man! Nothing beats the great Canary dog! Woof! Yay! Breaking is fun!" he said with a big smile. Mega Man stopped and stared at him, bewildered.

"What? What are you talking about!? You're destroying a building as well as causing harm to many innocent people! You do realize that, right?" Canary looked back confused, but still continued to attack with the laser beams.

"You're not gonna ruin my fun, Mega Man! I'm not hurting anybody!" he shouted in denial. Mega Man equipped leaf shield in defense, which, of all things, worked. He switched his weapon again quickly throwing razor-sharp sawblades straight at Canary, who was, at that moment, terrible at dodging.

"_Oww!_ That hurt! you're mean! I don't like playing rough!" he declared.

"Playing rough!? What do you think this is, a game?" Mega Man questioned.

"I tried to make it a game! It's not my fault Vio got a bomb in me and forced me to do this! If I don't beat you and I stop attacking the city, I go boom at midnight!" he said with a sad yet oddly cute face. Mega Man pondered for a moment.

"How do I know you're not lying? Dr. Wily has tricked me more than once before and if you're tricking me, you won't like the outcome of it." He said a bit threateningly, but then softened. "If I help you, do you promise not to attack the city? Dr. Light can take that bomb out of you." Mega Man smiled gently.

Canary gleamed with joy. "I promise! I promise! I promise! I don't like hurting people anyway! And you're really nice too!" Mega Man found himself truly questioning if robots aged.

_Talk about overly happy, we barely even fought, but that's actually a good thing. This has to be one of the weirdest robot masters I've ever fought… sort of fought._

"Let's go! Yay!" he used his staff to leap high into the air, going ahead of Mega Man, whose stare followed Canary's movements.

"... Uhh… okay…" Rock led him back to the lab, where Dr. Light and Roll were waiting for his return.

"Guts Man, Cut Man, Ice Man and the others went to make sure everyone was okay in the area and try to fix it up while they're at it. I think Mega Man should be coming back now." Dr. Light said.

"I hope so," Roll started. "No matter how many robot masters Rock fights, I always worry for him."

"I didn't take too long, did I?" Mega Man said as he came in, surprisingly - to them, - uninjured.

"Rock!" Roll hugged him. "You're okay!" Canary then appeared from behind Mega Man.

"Wooooow! Look at this place! It's so big and pretty like a pearl!"

"Uhh, who's this Rock? Wait, he's the robot you were fighting!" Roll yelled at her brother, waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah... about that, I think it's pretty obvious his intentions aren't bad..."

"I'm Canary! And I'm happy!" the childish robot interjected. Rock and Roll just stared at him for a moment, while Dr. Light seemed unfazed.

"Welcome, Canary! Please make yourself at home. We're surprised you easily you stopped…causing great panic to the city..." said Dr. Light.

"Mega Man told me it was bad, and that you would take the bomb out of me…" Canary turned to Mega Man and whispered.

"This guy _is _Dr. Light, Right? Unless the girl is…"

"N-no, you're correct…" Rock answered, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm not Dr. Light! I'm Rock's- I mean I'm _Mega Man's_ sister, Roll."

"Hi Roll! I'm Canary! Mega Man said Dr. Light could take a bomb out of me." He said with a big smile.

"What!? And- you already told us your name, Canary." Roll wasn't sure how to react to the hyper happy-go-lucky robot.

"He did, did he? Well, I'll see what I can do." Dr. Light left the main room and Canary followed so to be fixed. Mega Man and Roll were happy, in a way, since the fight they had expected wasn't as hard as they assumed.

"He was so _easily_ manipulated. I'll need more time to get the other robot masters ready so they don't follow the path Canary chose… It'll take no longer than a week, but it will all be worth it in the end…" the purple robot said to himself, looking at the old, faded picture he held.

"I barely got away from Proto Man, but I won't let him, Mega Man, or _anyone_ stand in my way. Father…" he gripped the picture in his hand then threw it into the wind. "These people will get no mercy from us. We _will not _fail, I promise!"

He teleported out of the area, not to return for a while. Proto Man spied the robot from a distance, hearing all the revengeful robot had said.

"Whatever _he's_ up to, Mega Man and Bass will have to be ready for it…"

_To be continued…_

**Author's note yaaaaaaaaaay**

**M: There is no note today XD**

**H: Why is **_**this**_ **city so prone to assault? XD**

**H: Oh I really don't wanna go to school tomorrow .~. That's all I have to say. LET'S JUST MAKE SURE I EDIT BEFORE IT TAKES TWO WEEKS TO GET BACK TO THIS _**

**M: okey :3**

**Update: It **_**DID **_**take Hi Im Lulu two (PLUS A BIT MORE) weeks to get to editing this.**


	8. Chapter 4 (Bass)

_**Mega Man &amp; Bass**__**影 **__**Chapter 4 (Bass) **_

_The year 20XX, the great Dr. Light created six robots; the Robot Masters to help the world with everyday life, that was until the evil Dr. Wily reprogrammed them to destroy and help him take over the world. A young robot boy named Rock, also created by Dr. Light volunteered to become a fighting robot to stop Wily, thus he became MegaMan. MegaMan has stopped Wily and his numbers of Robot Masters more than once. Meeting many friends, and a very important rival to this story, Bass..._

**A VERY IMPORTANT AUTH- uhh, **_**Editor**_**'s Note:**

**H: Hello to all our possible readers, there's something that you may need to know. Mlal has posted this story on both **_**and **_**deviantART (username: mlalstorytime) and while reading, I've noticed some problems that came up on both sites.**

**-On : I was reading through several chapters after posting when I realized that all of the scenes are clustered together, which means -in other words,- that there are no page dividers separating different scenes from each other. Because this is a problem, I've taken the responsibility of making a new divider, as you will see in this chapter.**

**-On deviantART: I've noticed a while ago that if you're reading from this site, the words in italics don't appear. I don't know if this is the case with bold words too (possibly, yes) but I think the best action to take is to read it on , because I don't think mlal wants to take the time implementing them herself using HTML, I don't even know if she CAN do HTML either. But if you enjoy the story, don't neglect to give it a favorite on dA, if you want to! (^_~)**

**M: I CAN! whatever HTML is… actually nevermind XD TOO MANY WORDS**

"Mmh..."

The girl slowly awakened, rubbing her eyes drowsily, and surveyed her room's surroundings. After she noticed a black and gold mass to her left, she could have almost fallen into panic.

_Wh-Why is he in my bed next to me?! Better question, WHEN did he get in bed next to me? _

Viola spotted Treble resting at the foot of the bed. She smiled contentedly and reached over and pet him, earning a groan from the sleeping wolf. _At least I wasn't the only one who got a good night rest,_ she thought to herself. Although, she couldn't help but glance to her left, at Bass - who looked as if he had entered a deep sleep. "I wonder if… nah Viola, why would you think that?" she mumbled to herself. _My hero, sitting right next to me… I keep wanting to ask myself if this is just a crazy dream, but I know it's not… He wouldn't notice if I just- Wha?! What am I thinking?! Stupid head, giving me bad thoughts._

She stared for a few seconds, then leaned a bit closer to him, a light blush present on her face. _He wouldn't notice… he wouldn't know. _She inched closer, but a sudden doubt entered her mind and she drew back. _No... why would I think that... Him liking a weak girl like me that way?_

As that thought finished, a crimson eye snapped open and pierced right through hers.

"Hey there, cutie." he grinned.

"Ah! Bass!? Bass! You're awake! You're awake!? What?!" she paused awkwardly for a moment. "Um, i-ignore all that, please..." the girl turned her head toward the bed below her, suddenly having the urge to hide her face.

"Ignore what, the fact that you were talking to yourself and got close to me? I figured that out easily." Bass said casually, causing the Viola to become flustered.

_H-How did he know!? _"About how long… have you been awake?" she questioned back, almost too nervous to ask.

"About ten minutes... nice outfit, by the way, hmm." He commented, observing the nightgown she was wearing. She instinctively grabbed her own shoulders, trying to cover herself embarrassedly.

"I-I'm going to go change…" she replied as she scrambled for her everyday clothes and shied away to the bathroom.

"You should wear that more often, Chick!" he called. The poor girl started speedwalking. _Who knew a little teasing could be fun?_

Treble rolled his eyes at Bass.

"Heh, what? I can have a little fun with her. It's not like I get to do it everyday." he said with a smirk. _Funny, now that I think about it, I've never seen THAT much of a girl before until now._

Viola walked into the room after a minute , wearing her regular grey jacket and black dress under. Her hair down with her trademark short twin pony tails at the sides of her head.

"So…" she started. "do you have any plans? Like training or something? From what I heard, there hasn't been any attacks at all for a while…" she noted.

"No challenges, huh... Well, to be honest, I don't have any plans today, Chick. I could go for a train, or be lazy and do nothing for once." he said, pushing himself off the bed.

Viola pet Treble and tried to think of something.

"Well, would you... want to take a walk with me?" she offered, turning a bit red.

"Sure, why not? I could train in the forest for a bit too if we're heading that way." She smiled for an instant, then walked over to the door.

"I... I'm ready to go if you are."

"You don't have to ask, Chick." he smiled confidently, warming her heart even more.

The two were not smart enough at the moment, though, to figure out how to escape the building without causing great panic to its inhabitants. When the pair left the apartment building through the backdoor, people streamed about, freaking out within the building as Viola rushed to pull with her the robot that had caused said disturbance.

"Next time we should take the elevator… but for now, could you follow me? I know the quickest way there, and how to avoid less people." she said, dismissing her embarrassed feelings about the unexpected incident that had just taken place.

"Sure. Whatever" Bass had easily brushed off the encounter, not really caring about anyone's thoughts on him. He followed her as she started walking, turning at random corners and finding her way through several alley ways, as if walking through a maze that one had been through a million times. It was all nonsense to Bass.

"How do you know your way around here? It's confusing as heck." he asked.

"I've… learned all the paths and places over the years. It's a long story, but I mean, I have to hide somewhere when someone wants to beat me up for no real reason." she smiled sadly. He couldn't help but feel a little concern and a bit of rage after hearing her say that.

_She said that as if it was a joke! How long has she been bullied? Why didn't she stand up sooner? Even if it helped her with this in a way, but… hell, even if I were human, I'd kick anyone's ass who got in my way!_

The robot soon lost himself in his own controversy, as Viola finally lead them to emerge from the last set of walls. They arrived at a forest area outside of the city.

"It's a lot nicer out here, at least, though you'll probably destroy everything wherever you train." she attempted to joke, but Bass still pondered her earlier statement.

"Hey... Chick? How long have those jerks been beating you up?" he asked, to which her expression saddened somewhat.

"I... kinda forgot, a year or two? Or maybe three. I don't like thinking about it, about my past overall. Wh-Why do you ask?" she questioned him back. They continued their conversation as they walked.

"And you let them?! You shouldn't let people stand over you and boss you around, you know! I sure as hell don't!"

"That's because you're stronger than anyone! Who could mess with you, the strongest robot in the world?" she paused. "I'm different. I'm no more than a weak human who has no strength in me, or purpose whatsoever. I've learned to accept, that... that I'm a weak pathetic human. I can't change who I am…"

Viola stared sadly, then shifted her gaze toward the ground, appearing as if she was giving up then and there.

"You're lucky, Bass, you really are…" she whispered. Bass gripped his fist, enraged at her way of thinking.

_She accepts it!? That's no way a person should live their life, putting themselves down!_

"Don't talk like that again… ever." he seethed, catching the depressed girl's attention. "Just because you can't pack a punch, it doesn't mean you're weak! And don't accept something stupid like that! You just have to fight through it and not let anyone take your strength and stomp it! It isn't true, either. You're better than that, and you know it, Chick!" he lectured. _That's as close as I'll ever get to a motivational speech_. He waited for her response, but she looked behind him, as if ashamed of herself.

"... Thank you, Bass. I'm sorry I'm such a downer…" she apologized.

"Don't be sorry." he pepped. "You just need to toughen up a bit, like me! Hah!" _C'mon, cheer up a bit Chick… wow. Tell me I'm not going soft._ She smiled again, but a little more hopefully than before.

"But really, thank you so much."  
she said delightedly.

"Don't mention it. It was really nothing." He said with an uncaring tone, closing his eyes as if it was no big deal.

"But that doesn't change the fact you're stronger than me. It must be amazing being a powerful robot such as yourself,beating anyone who gets in your way."

"It is!" He replied confidently.

"Is it true that the only reason you fight is to be the strongest? I find that amazing!" she happily said.

"Yeah, it is. I don't let anyone get in my way of anything! Every robot master, I beat single handedly." he said, starting to show off a bit.

"What about Treble? You get help from him."

"Yeah, but that's when I underestimate my enemies, but I beat them to a pulp with his help afterwards."

"Wow… that's amazing!" _He sounds so great when compared to other robots and being so much stronger than them… Makes me wish I was a strong robot too._

"Most of the time, I don't even need to try when fighting stupid robot masters. They don't even get the chance to beg for mercy when I beat them, not that I would give them any." _(Yes, I'm awesome. Praise me.)_

The two lost track of time as they had wandered far from the city, and Bass had enough fuel to his pride. Viola sat under a tree to rest.

"Phew… we walked for quite a while… Of all things I feel right now, I feel kinda hungry… I-I'm sorry! that was quite random of me!" she said embarrassed. Her mind distracted by the dark robot, she had forgotten the prospect of food. Bass punched the tree, then sat next to her. An apple landed square in her hands.

"You didn't notice that it was an apple tree?" Viola was quite stunned.

"Thank you, Bass."

"Again, don't mention it, Chick."

Viola ate the apple while looking up at the sky.

_I'm getting this peaceful familiar feeling that I haven't felt in a long time… I don't know where I've felt like this before, but it feels nice._

"Hey, Chick? You alright? You look zoned out." Bass commented.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, really." Bass stood up as she replied.

"Well, I'm gonna do some target practice. It might get a bit rough, so keep your distance." He smirked at her again, in turn making her blush again.

_Why do I love it when he smirks at me? Just, why?_ He walked off a great distance from her, charging up his buster.

"It's time to have a little fun." Bass fired a shot at any large trees and boulders that he saw, causing lots of damage to the small area they were in. Viola watched him from that far distance still under the apple tree.

"Wow, he's so powerful... If only I could be just like him, then my life would be so much better." she mumbled.

"Like the view, Chick?!" He shouted to her after blasting a boulder to bits. She watched amazed at his strength.

_This Chick REALLY has a thing for watching me fight, doesn't she?_ _Heh. _He walked back over to her with a big grin on his face. "You really like watching me fight, don't ya?" he said upfront to her.

"W-Well, I do enjoy it, yes…." she shyly replied.

"So, I've got an audience now, but I got a feeling that I need to keep this audience entertained…" he suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

"Mind if I take you to the next level?" Her face glowed red.

"_Wh-What?!_" He let go bursting out laughing at her.

"I can't believe you took _that _seriously!Hahaha!" he sighed. "Anyway, let's get back already, Chick. I think Treble's waited long enough."

_Oh... so, he didn't mean that? Oh wow, I almost freaked out there... _she thought to herself, but noticed he had already started walking.

"Hey, Chick! You coming, or what? If we're not walking back I'll just teleport back without you." he teased.

"Coming!" she ran up to him as they started walking back to the apartment. She left the eaten apple by the tree.

As they walked through the maze of alleys, the day was quickly coming to an end.

"Weird how much time flies, hours pass like seconds, but then again, we got up late."

she said to herself. Bass chuckled.

They quickly reached the apartment building, and took the elevator that time, getting back to her apartment without as much turmoil done as previously. Viola breathed a relieved sigh to herself.

"Phew, not as many freak outs..."

"I dunno, that old maid sure screamed loud."

"They'll… get over it. Hopefully." Bass laughed at her reply.

The sky outside grew darker by the minute, and at last they had reached Viola's apartment. Treble walked up to them, and growled in annoyance.

"Hey, Treble, sorry we took so long. You must have been bored here all by yourself." Viola said kneeling down and petting the wolf. She still felt empty in her stomach.

"I haven't eaten much all day… I'll have to go cook something." she said to herself, getting up and walking over to the kitchen. Bass took his seat on the bed and relaxed, and Treble climbed on the bed as well, curling up to Bass.

"Don't you have anything else to do in here?" Bass asked, a bit annoyed. He saw barely anything of interest in such an average, small apartment. Viola, who was cooking herself noodles, glanced back to the room where he was.

_Sigh, he really likes that bed, doesn't he? Oh gawd, that sounded weird. STUPID HEAD!_

She blushed, a bit embarrassed at her own strange thoughts, but she quickly snapped out of it.

"Sorry, there isn't much here really that's entertaining, it's kinda boring to begin with, actually. You could turn on the TV, or play my Game Boy if you'd like, but my laptop doesn't have any games or anything. Sorry…" she apologized.

Bass decided to snatch the remote that was conveniently on the side table next to the bed, and turned it on flipping through random channels.

_This is lame compared to what I normally do, which is... train. But then again, when the hell have I ever watched TV that wasn't spy cameras that Wily has all over the place?_

He stopped flipping through and just decided to watch whatever was on the channel he stopped on. Viola came in with a bowl of noodles dressed in her nightgown, and sat on the bed.

_I'm not going to sleep on that 'comfy' couch again… Hopefully he doesn't comment on what I'm wearing, though…_

Bass was petting Treble's head, watching an old documentary of some sort, showing early prototype-like robots that can be considered extremely old compared to now.

"Pfft, they called those 'robots'? What a joke, they're no more than pieces of scrap." he taunted.

"Well, they weren't that advanced compared to now… old documentaries like this always scare me a little bit."

"_This_? Scary? Why would someone fear pieces of junk that can hardly do anything now?" he replied with a grin.

"Well… I guess it's the fact they were... weapons_, _-_tools_ rather than people- I actually wouldn't mind being a robot if I _could_ be one, but I wouldn't want to be a weapon some person would use _or_ be ordered around… B-But that doesn't matter nowadays!" She simply ate her noodles quickly. Bass stared at her, thinking for a moment.

"Well I'm no tool to anybody! Not even that old geezer Wily can boss me around now. If anyone got in the way of my goals, I'd be sure to crush them." He replied confidently, not making a big deal about what she had previously said.

"That's why you're so great, right?" she happily complimented, then yawned. She went to go put her bowl away in the kitchen, but Bass was left to think about what she had said. Viola came back in rubbing her eyes.

"You _still_ look pretty good in the dress, Chick." He said with a smirk, making her blush again. _Yeah, it's hard not to do that for the fun of it._ She sighed and got in bed, attempting to ignore the comment trying not to blush more.

"S-So… You're staying in here tonight?" she asked shyly.

"Chick... your couch isn't meant for sleeping. Why else do you think I'm not moving?" Bass said, being lazy at this point.

"O-okay then…" Viola took the remote and turned off the TV, then set it to the side. She switched off the lights and settled into her pillow. Treble went to lie at the end of the bed again.

"Goodnight, Bass…" she softly whispered. The said robot gazed at her for a moment, and gave his reply.

"G'night… Chick." So he soon fell asleep.

_To be continued…_

**A/N? None? Oook then…**

**H: wait... NOPE**

**M: I actually have a fun fact about this chapter 'cause it's my favorite so far :3**

**so when Viola says, or thinks**

"_I'm getting this peaceful familiar feeling that I haven't felt in a long time… I don't know where I've felt like this before, but it feels nice."_

**This quote of Viola's is actually referencing the original version of the MegaMan and Bass Shadows story. When I was writing the apple tree scene, I kinda got this nostalgia/childhood moment, because that scene basically stayed the same. Almost everything else changed in the story over time, so that simple scene is special to me, and I did get a feeling that I literally haven't felt in a long time which was that nostalgia feeling. So I'm quite happy that the scene is in the story :)**

**Another fun fact, the original version of this story was made back in 2010, it just wasn't written officially until now. So that's why I stated earlier that the story went through many changes over time, and the overall story is WAY different than the original version of it, with little scenes like the apple tree scene staying the same. So it's older than you think. It was basically just sitting in my head for years then I finally managed to get it out. I did write some parts of the original story back in 2011, but they were lost completely because I wrote them on my ipod touch's notes, and my ipod eventually broke. (H: Poor thing.)**

**Even though we're still basically at the beginning with this story, it has a LOT of history, and I'll probably put more fun facts in the author's notes about it, and I'm not gonna spoil anything either, like I said it went through a lot of changes over time and was just sitting in my head. So that's all I have to say for today :D**

**H: Byeeeeeeeee!**


	9. Chapter 4 (MegaMan)

Mega Man &amp; Bass影 Chapter 4 (MegaMan)

The year 20XX, the great Dr. Light created six robots; the Robot Masters to help the world with everyday life, that was until the evil Dr. Wily reprogrammed them to destroy and help him take over the world. A young robot boy named Rock, also created by Dr. Light volunteered to become a fighting robot to stop Wily, thus he became MegaMan. MegaMan has stopped Wily and his numbers of Robot Masters more than once. Meeting many friends, and a very important rival to this story, Bass…

"So, Canary was it? Who might your creator be?" Questioned Dr. Light. it was late that night as he finished unattaching the bomb from Canary's chest.

"Father? I mean Leo! Leo Wily is my creator, but everyone calls him father"

" 'Leo' ? You don't happen to mean Albert, do you?" Dr. Light knew his rival, but no one by the name Leo.

"Nuh uh! it's Leo! Albert's his older brother" Canary replied with a smile.

"Albert had a brother? I knew Albert for a long time but I don't recall him ever mentioning a 'Leo'"

"Leo and him never had a close family relationship, so that should be reason! Father made us to help people, but Vio thinks people are bad. he wasn't made by father so I don't know why he thinks that" he said in an unsure manner, not knowing much about Vio either.

"There. Disabled and out of your system. You should be fine now Canary" Canary jumped off the table happily.

"Thank you ! The other robot masters from my group would like your help too if you can help them get their bombs deactivated!" she said with his bright smile.

"Well I'm willing to help anyway I can. Rock and Roll will help your friends as well if we can." But why have I never heard of this 'Leo'? Surely Albert may have mentioned him when we still worked together. To think I would recall such a name.

"Now I think I'll be off to bed. Roll!" called.

"Yeah?"

"Set up a place for Canary to rest until we can find a proper job for him like the rest of the robot masters"

"'Job'?" Canary questioned.

"Well where do you think the rest of the robots are besides the lab and sleeping? they work at areas for what they're made for! Guts Man works at construction sites, Iceman works at arctic areas, Elec Man works at… Power houses? and ect. I cook and clean around the house, so we need to find a job for you. tomorrow if we can!" Roll explained happily

"SO they work in places they were built for… Okay, I get it" Roll and Canary left the Lab, and Dr. Light went off to bed.

"We don't have a guest room but the couch unfolds into a bed so it'll do!" Roll replied, unfolding the bed and tidying it up neatly.

"There we go. Hope you like it!-" but Canary quickly jumped into the bed wrapping himself in the blankets.

"Purfect! comfy too! yay…" Canary got comfy in an instant happily resting.

"Well, goodnight" she said before leaving.

"Goodnight!" though Canary's face is that of a dog, he purred like a cat when he fell asleep.

The next day, MegaMan, in his normal clothes went to the living room yawning.

"Good morning Mr. MegaMan!" the yellow bot said with a big smile holding washing dishes in the kitchen area.

"Canary? What are you doing?" he asked confused observing the yellow joyful bot.

"Roll told me to do the dishes so that after she finished doing the laundry, she could get right into making breakfast! Plus I need to get a job today" He explained.

"A job?"

"Well the other robot masters that your old man Light has have jobs and I wasn't really made for one, so I wanna find one!" Saying with glee.

"Don't worry, Rock's gonna help you find one! Right Rock? You know I have chores to do around here" Roll coming out of the laundry room with folded towels

"Uhh, sure! Why not? I mean, he needs something to do" I wonder if the others act as strange as him… Guess I'll find out sooner or later...

After cleaning the fine utensils, he was soon having a cooking lesson by Roll to make breakfast.

"Don't turn the oven on too high! Then the eggs will instantly burn! Trust me I've done it before and that's how you waste a good egg!"

"Okay miss Roll!" Canary listening happily as he continued to do as he was told

I can't believe a good robot like him would do something bad! he was just mislead is all. Roll thought before hearing the toaster go off.

"I got it Miss Roll!" Running over to the toaster, almost too excitedly. MegaMan simply thought to himself while sitting on the couch, continuing to watch the two.

What would he be good at? He seem pretty good at cooking with Roll, but he also knew how to use that 'light staff' pretty well too… Maybe I can get some imput from the other robot masters?

"And you cook that bacon like this! Don't do it like that or you'll burn it.." Roll still keeping a close eye on the boy.

Yeah, I'll definitely ask the others, they can probably help

"Alright breakfast is ready, Rock, stop being lazy and get up and go get !"

"Okay Roll I will" I'm not that lazy, who's saving the world all the time? Me.

He thought walking to the lab, where the doctor usually was.

" ! Roll told me to tell you that breakfast is ready!" He said happily

"Tell her I'll be there momentarily my boy… How fascinating" Rock seeing him observe a small piece of technology.

" ? What is that?"

"Oh it's nothing too important, but I discovered it when taking apart the bomb… But let us go eat now, shall we?" The two left the lab and went to the kitchen area to eat. Canary gobbling his food too fast

"Did you ever learn manners Canary!? You shouldn't eat like a pig!"

"Sorry miss Roll, I… learned a lot, but not everything!" Once again showing his big smile to Roll.

"Haha! Cut him a little slack Roll, he's still learning"

"You were weirded out by him the other day and now you're fine with it? *sigh* You really are too nice sometimes Rock, but that's why I love you" Roll replied to Rock eating her delicious eggs, Canary too distracted by his food, slowly trying to eat it and not look too weird while doing so.

"Ahem, if you don't mind me asking Canary, could you tell me more about this 'Leo' you were talking about last night? It was late so I couldn't ask too much of you" questioned.

"Uh huh! Leo is Albert's brother! We call Leo 'Father', since he was like a dad to us, me and the others he created. Leo was really really nice and I think he had children, but then something bad happened… I don't know what but it lead to me and my brothers and sisters being created, or our designs at least, and then one day, Leo vanished. Vio said he abandoned us for a 'better life somewhere else' but I think, and so do the others, that he left to go fix something, we just don't know what he was trying to fix… And that's all I know! nom!" taking a big bite of his toast as he finished

"That's quite a lot, as well as what you told me last night…" pondering a bit to himself as he ate.

"So, what are your brothers and sisters like Canary? you said you had some?" Roll questioned.

"Yep! I have two beautiful sisters and four brothers, we're all kind of split apart by our personalities but we still care for each other, well most of us do anyway, Vio isn't related to us, we're still kind of unsure where he came from"

"Wait, so, you have no idea where Vio came from?" MegaMan asked curiously.

"Yeah, no clue, we kinda just woke up one day, I mean we all knew each other thanks to father, but Vio… Just showed up and became the leader out of nowhere. I guess it's pretty confusing when your memories are artificial, that's how me and the others knew of each other and father without actually meeting him, and we know that Vio wasn't made by him, so… yeah" He looked down at his finished plate, only crumbs on his plate.

"Well, we know a girl named Viola created the armor for Vio…"

"Viola!?... That's a pretty name!" Canary suddenly said.

"Why did you act like that sounded familiar to you? You hiding something Canary?" Roll asking him yet another question.

"No actually, I thought it sounded familiar, but then I thought 'nah, I never heard that name before' so yeah, my bad!" the two simply smiled back at the happy robot.

"Well I'm finished, may I please be excused? I need to help Canary after all today" MegaMan said now determined to help Canary. Knowing that Canary's armor shone yellow like the sun… It fills him with determination.

"I wanna be excused too please!" Canary said in an excited yet whiney tone.

"You two are dismissed" replied.

"But when you come back you two need to help me with more chores! Or else!" Roll said playfully.

"Okay Roll, that's a promise!" Roll quickly ran over to her brother giving him a hug.

"Oh come on Roll, I'm not going into battle or anything today"

"That doesn't mean I can't hug the best brother in the world" Rock could only hug her back happily.

"Dawwww you two are cute" he said looking at the two adorably.

MegaMan quickly changed into his battle armor and headed outside with Canary following.

"Rush! Come out boy!" Rush teleporting to his side, his tail wagging excitedly.

"We're taking the long way to visit some nearby friends, let's go" Rush quickly turned to Rush Jet as MegaMan hopped on

"I can just leap all the way there, I'll just follow you MegaMan!"

"Just keep up and you should be good" MegaMan flew off on Rush and Canary hopped along following the blue bomber.

"We'll go visit Elec Man first, I think he could help you find a place to work and use your energy for, and maybe we'll visit Cut Man or Ice Man too, if we have time, can't meet all of them!"

"That's okay, we can meet all of them later!" The happy brin staying on Canary's face.

They arrived at an electric power plant sooner than later

"Hey MegaMan? Why did some people freak out when they saw me while we were travelling through the city?"

"You were causing havoc on the city the other day… Do you not remember?"

"Oh yeaaah… Oops" Canary for once feeling a little stupid for not realizing that.

"Well it's certainly has been a while since I've seen your face around here"

"I'm going to assume that's who I think it is" MegaMan replied as he turned to see a familiar face that he couldn't forget.

"Hey Elec Man, I thought you were gonna say that you were feeling 'Fabulous' today"

"Very funny Rock, but if you must know, my day is going very well, thank you" Elec Man took a glance at the yellow robot, a bit stunned.

"Hey, why is he here? I thought you would have beat this guy and gain his power"

"I beat you and gained your power and you're still alive Elec Man" MegaMan gladly answered.

"True"

"Wooow… Maaask, do I get a mask too!?"

MegaMan and Elec Man stared at Canary for a moment, and the shook it off.

"You see I'm helping Canary find a job, since he's a robot master but doesn't know what to use his solar… energy staff… powers for. I was wondering if you could help since you do work here at the plant creating energy" not solar but close enough.

"Hmm… Well, I think I know what he could do" He replied to Rock as he then looked at Canary.

"May be a bit boring but I'm sure you can find a way to make it fun"

"Does it have anything to do with jumping?" Canary asked, his eyes turning big and wide.

"Well, no one said it can't be"

After MegaMan and Elec Man did some talking with a couple of crew members and business people at the plant, they teleported to a large flat area surprisingly not to far from it. Canary was jumping off panels with his staff shooting solar energy at them, not causing any harm to the panels or himself, and naturally absorbing much sunlight.

"Well, he seems pretty entertained right now"

"Don't worry I'll keep him busy and out of trouble" Elec Man replied to him.

"MegaMaaaaaan!" Canary yelled as he landed perfectly in front of the two, and gave MegaMan a big hug.

"Thank you! You're a really really nice guy, also… Will I get a mask too?" giving a childlike face again.

"I'm sure you will Canary, and you can come back to Light's place whenever too, but now you have something good you'll be doing to help others, and that's great" MegaMan said with a big smile on his face, Canary let go, happy too.

"Bye you two! Rush Jet!" calling rush to his side once more, hopping on as he began to fly home.

"... Can I have a mask?" Elec Man laughed a little to his response.

"You really want one, don't you, well maybe when I get a break I'll get you one, sound like a deal? We got work to do now" He replied to Canary with a nice smile

"Deal!" Canary happily went back to hopping from one panel to the other, supplying natural energy.

"Just don't get hurt while you're doing that!"

"I totally won't-" And as he said that he landed face flat on the ground

"I'm okay… just a bit dizzy…" Still having a smile on his face, though his head spun in circles as he sat up.

"I'm… gonna have to stay here longer to make sure you're okay, aren't I?" He said, then proceeding to go help the yellow bot up.

Memory- 003

"VIOLET!"

The younger girl screamed in vain. The day of the accident. The body of the sister whose name she screamed. An ambulance had sped to them and took her away. The parents left to the hospital to check on their poor, injured daughter. They left Viola home, not wanting their younger daughter to see her so much blood or the body at the hospital, even though she had witnessed-first hand, her sister having been ran over. She was home alone, and cried herself to sleep in her bed. She later awoke during the night.

"C'mon... Viola..." she whispered to herself in disbelief. "You have to be strong... you can't be a crybaby…" she peeked out to see the TV, left on, showing Mega Man and Bass fighting somewhere on the outskirts of the city.

"I have to be strong… just like Bass! I have to be tough... I have to get over this... I don't want people to see me like a weak little girl…" She looked to some mechanical parts on the table, and picked them up. "I'm gonna be just like Bass. If I wanna be strong, I have to fight! And in order to fight, I have to create a suit- A robotic suit! just as awesome as Bass's! I've gotta be strong just like Bass...for Violet!"

Master was very determined, and her sadness for her lost sister had quickly become an interest to become stronger. The more reasons to admire Bass, the more she grew to like him…

LAST TIME ON AUTHOR'S NOTES

A/N:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaa

M: Hey Everyone, I'm finally back after a long break of not doing anything but being lazy and school. Yes I was lazy and busy. I think it's called a hiatus XD jk

H: Sure. WHEEEEEEEEEAt some points I actually forgot this story existed ^^'

M: That's okay, why do you think I went back to look? XD I forgot a bunch of stuff too that I wrote.

I turtally did that on purfect

ONTO THY NEXT CHAPTER!

H: I will make the document now but I won't write yet

Anyway I'll be on the other document when I am done, I think XD

CUDDLE THE BLANKET.

AND NOW IN CURRENT TIME

M: where the hell have I been all these months? Hi! I am sorry for not posting this sooner. Yes, I was lazy, but also yes, I was busy with other projects and such, and life in general.

So! First things first, me and my friend left off on a random note last time we edited or worked on the chapter, which was MONTHS ago,

Second, this chapter was only partially edited, but due to the fact it's been sitting for months and not touched, I decided to put the story out the way it was, which is not good but at the same time, it was either gonna sit and wait longer for who know how much longer, or I could just post it now and get it over with, so that it can be read and not collecting dust.

will this story continue any further? I honestly have no idea, however I am thinking of possibly changing the main plot, because let's face it, I kind of slacked off and lost interest in this story, so I need to put some new life into it if I am going to continue it. In other words, it's my motivation to continue that is the problem, and life and school and all the other stuff.

I'm sorry for keeping any of you readers waiting, but in truth I'm not to sure what I' be doing with this story or how much I'll update it, it may be at random, and I may be thinking of rewriting some plot points, I ain't starting over completely though! Heck no to that, We've already gotten so far, but I'm not to sure where or how far I will be going with this story, and that's the truth, until the next chapter, whether that be days or months from now, I am thankful for those who are simply reading this story, and to you reviewers too. Until the next chapter, later guys.


	10. Chapter 5

Mega Man &amp; Bass影

Chapter 5

It all came back like a dream, or more so a memory. The slight blurry vision of a man in a white coat that stood before a grey robot that was partially broken, if not almost completely. He was attaching a new core to this fragile being's system.

The robot was somehow still running. This made the strange man smile at this, happy to see this young robot alive, and working as he continued to repair how broken down he was. He started to speak somewhat quietly to the young robot.

"Six…. six attempts at making the perfect humanoid robot… Robotics has come a long way but I still can't get it right… You say that you were built and you came from two different timelines…" The knowledge of that excited him.

"You could travel between different points in time, but you were defeated by 's and 's strongest robots… Your technology is far different yet similar, yet the same" curiosity could only peek from this man as he continued.

"When I repair you completely, will you show me how you time travelled, and what enabled you to time travel?… It's odd, you certainly do look a little like MegaMan himself… Let's change that…" he pulled a purple metal out of his pocket, then looked to the young robot again,

"I'll make sure you're not only as good as new, but you're unique, you're new, do you like the name 'Violet Raven'? Or perhaps, 'Vio' for short? One of my daughters has been asking for me to name one robot after herself for quite some time." When hearing the man say this, the robot grew annoyed at this, hearing it simply.

"She's old enough to know what I'm doing here…"

Before he knew it, he 'woke up' to see it was all a dream, a dream of remembering a greater past before himself. The violet robot remembering that man, the man that started it all.

"It's been a while… hasn't it?" The violet robot turned to three young robot masters who stood in front of him, in a place unknown. Cameras watched the city and locations they were targeting, as he sat in large chair, watching the city calmly.

" 'Father' certainly was caring now wasn't he, only to create you regretful pieces of scrap, remember, I have the power to destroy all of you if I wanted to." Asserting dominance to the others, he stood up from his chair, his eyes cold and lifeless, as if to blast them at any moment

"You don't… have the right to call our creator 'Father' as we do!" Yelled a bulky red armored bot in rebellion, however, one in a pink tinted color of armor held him back from causing any harm.

"Stop it Cardinal!... Please, please don't be angered Vio, he didn't mean to get angry…" her voice was light and soft, yet only fear seemed to show on her face.

"We won't make the same mistakes, that is a promise we shall keep, Vio" said another voice with a very calm manner, similar to Vio's yet deep with a serious tone, protective of the other two who now stood behind him.

"Don't disappoint me, if it wasn't for me, your 'Father' would have left you to rot. I gave you life again, I provided a home for you, I helped you become stronger… Sylph, you are ordered to bring back our brother, if not, simply destroy Canary, don't hesitate at Light Labs." Vio then turned to the bulky red robot for stating instructions.

"Cardinal, you find the girl, as much as I'd rather kill her off, she does bare some use to us, I would have preferred to use another old fool but those of younger age tend to last a little longer, I realized a flaw in my plan, so get to her, and…" He stopped with a sudden aggression in his voice as he continued.

"If MegaMan or Bass are spotted, destroy them. Even if it means taking your own life… that's an order!"

The calm collected one and the angered rebellious one left within seconds, quickly out of darkness, all that was left was the one in pink armor.

"And you, my dear Roseate… You knew the girls… did you not?"

The young feminine robot trembled in fear, her answer as fearful as her voice.

"Yes, Vio, I, knew, well saw one of them… Father, didn't let us see them too much, only father and his partner were mainly down here… They didn't trust us near the children…"

"Khh! Phew, it's dusty in here, I can't remember last I checked in here here" Viola said to herself while opening a black and golden rimmed chest, dusty and broken from old age.

"So what's the big deal about this? Your parents pirates or something?" Questioned her fellow robot bearing the same colors.

"My mom was a fan of antiques, whenever she got her hands on something old and shiny, she always seemed to spend her money on it more than anything. She would discard food and new tech for this stuff, of course she made use of it somehow.." she pulled out blue prints of a structure that looked much like the layout of a building.

"I'll admit, when mom wasn't working a side job, she was pretty good at robotics just like my dad, she made blue prints like this by hand, she could have been a great scientist and robotics engineer, but she wanted to put our family image first before playing with robots like dad…" she replied with a sigh, giving off a smile before putting the blueprints aside.

"I don't recall you ever telling me your parents were scientists chick… Not that I should be surprised" His curiosity peaked interest in the subject, scientists, that just so happened to be her parents and robotic engineers.

Viola set many dusty blueprints on her bed, as well as old gadgets and parts that were all kept within it.

"I-I don't mean to speak my thoughts out loud so much, b-but it's hard not to say something about all these things. My parents, were pretty dedicated to technology, my dad, Leo, especially, mom tried to hide it, or so it seemed. I'm only bringing this stuff out because there's probably stuff in here I might be able to use now, it had no use before until you came…. actually , ignore that, some of these things still might not have any use whatsoever, b-but, there still might be something…"

She curiously took out what was left in the chest, from small batteries to pieces of old tech, to various blueprints. Bass watched her pull out all the strange, somewhat rusted tools and objects before looking at one of the blueprints for what looked like a buster.

In fact, he could have sworn it was identical to his fellow rival's buster, if it wasn't for the signature at the bottom of the paper that caught his attention otherwise.

"That signature.."

Bass stared for a moment at the left hand corner of the blueprints as Viola continued to take stuff out. That single name, caught him off guard.

"Leonardo… Wily?"

A piece of equipment shattered to pieces as it had been dropped on the ground. She stood frozen for a moment after letting it go, already getting tensed up.

_The signatures… My dad's name, oh god, I even said "Leo" out loud… I'm screwed._

"Oh yeah! D-Did I forget to say that was my dad's last name? P-Pretty crazy, h-huh?"

She replied in a quivered voice, already trying to not stutter as you usually did.

"Yeah, what a coincidence, and your mom obviously has the same name too since it's on here too, and both just happen to be scientists AND robotic engineers. And you just so happen to have a book on your shelf that you even read showing robot designs that are, what do you call it, SIMILAR to my own creator's"

an almost angered yet annoyed look appeared on his face, like he was just waiting for her to slip up.

"Y-Y-Yeah… C-Coincidences s-sure are s-strange…"

He gripped her hand tightly in an instant, frightening her, she tried to loosen the grip in any sort of non hurtful way, which wasn't working to begin with. He hadn't ever been as annoyed with her, or maybe he had and simply couldn't recall for the moment. He stayed in place so that she wouldn't try running or avoiding the question.

"Answers Chick. NOW. And don't act like you're getting out of this easily. I can stay here all day." Still she tried to loosen it. Nothing worked.

"O-Okay okay I'll tell you! J-Just let go first, p-please….?"

She tried to say, but it looked more like she was begging to avoid the matter than actually being in pain.

"My grip might loosen, but that ain't changing the subject chick, so you better give me a pretty good answer Viola."

She sighed before looking down in shame. Should she had been surprised? There was always the possibility this was to happen anyway.

"Y-Yeah, I'm related to Albert, okay? I'm…" she sighed once more, in an more glum matter.

"His niece, Leo, my dad, is his brother…" He loosened his grip, but didn't fully let go.

"So the old fool had other family members and he never bothered to tell me or anyone? And after I plan to stick around, you don't bother to tell me you're related to my stupid creator?!"

Hesitant, but she still replied.

"Well… I thought you'd look at me and think… I was just, 'stupid' like him, being related and all… So… I never, said anything…" He was a little surprised to hear that, but let go of her, still quite annoyed at this fact.

"Heh, you and that old coot? You really think I'd be hanging around if you were just like that fool? You may be a complete nerd, but you're not crazy, nor are you getting in my way. But you still have a lot to explain." He seemed to be a less aggressive mood, which gave her relief.

"I never stayed in contact with him, and dad barely contacted him at all, in fact my mom was so paranoid of us being seen as related to him we'd go to jail, so, that's why she cared about image… it's weird, knowing she did care a lot at one point in her life before…"

Before she could get lost in her own thoughts Bass interrupted.

"So basically you knew you were related but you never talked at all, or had any relations besides blood, and being good with tech and all."

"My dad was much younger than him yet got into robotics on his own without my Uncle, your creator's, help, so, yeah, he kind of taught me and my sis a bit. I guess it runs in the family? I don't know…"

He let out a yawn, already bored of what answer he was given.

"What did I tell you? Stop being so afraid and down all the time chick, I wasn't actually going to hurt of you didn't tell me. You're such a wuss sometimes…"

She still felt guilty for holding the answer in for the time he had stayed.

"I-I know, I-I'm sorry… it's in my nature I guess…"

He gave off a serious glare for a moment, in reply to her he answered

"Keep talking like that and I won't stick around chick".

She freaked for a moment, her face showed the fear and shock combined.

He looked at her, and kind of laughed before replying again.

"You really fell for that too?! You're a worried wreck! Haha!..."

He scruffled up her hair after patting her head a bit, her body shaking with worry from head to toe before relaxing just a little at his rough, messy touch.

"Don't lie again chick, you suck at lying anyway, but stop pity talking from now on too! I already told ya this, the last thing I want is you down in the dumps again because of yourself." She looked up to him almost inspired, feeling a little more determined.

"I…. I'll try. I promise, I-I'll try…"she gripped her fist as if telling herself that to simply motivate herself, she felt a little more confident in herself. Bass knew he wasn't much for words or showing affection to anyone but he knew if he could do something to return the favor for her giving him not only a place to hang around, but repairs and even upgrades to his already powerful armor, it was good enough to him.

He gave off a genuine smile.

_As of now, chick is still a complete wreck, but she ain't that bad either. Sure, our meeting was straight up awkward, but hell, after sticking around just a bit, seeing the kid even show some hope of improving, it's at least a little uplifting._

The sound of a heavy blast from a building nearby caught them both off guard, the creams rose, and Bass had a wide grin in his face.

"Well, someone is stirring up trouble, just means more fun for me!" He immediately teleported out of the building, and was outside.

The bulky red robot had a giant ruby colored sledge hammer the size of a moderate car, he angrily took out anything near him.

"WHERE IS THE PERSON?! How hard is it to find one stupid person?!"

"Hey buddy, tantrum lane is right around the corner, but I could give you a lift and take you there myself, not that your life is worth it" Bass looked at him closely, he looked tough but not tough enough to take him no matter how strong he looked.

The robot turned to see, but suddenly got pumped at the sight of him.

"Bahahaha! Well, looky here, you know I was supposed to be looking for someone else, but destroying you will surely grant me a break from Vio's pestering"

He bashed his hammer near Bass who was able to easily dash away from it.

"You want to fight me? Well it'll be entertaining to see you try. Bring it you big loser!" The pompous robot yelled. Prepared for battle.

"Who are you calling loser you fin headed freak! I will kill you and I will get the respect I deserve!" He was slow but his attacks were just as powerful as him. He smashed his hammer to the ground creating a small quake around himself. The battle was only beginning.

"Ugh, not to be rude, but I'm pretty sure waiting around isn't going to do much " Rock had brought various tools laid neatly within a box, but was quite bothered by the peacetime given to them.

"I know my boy, but even after the battle, you must relax even just a little, stressing over the whole situation won't do us any good now, will it?" Chuckled the jolly old mad, he was a little worried as well of course, but he couldn't let his worry for the situation get to his children.

Rock couldn't be more annoyed himself, but did what he could to sidetrack his mind when getting the proper tools the needed.

"The sooner we could get it over with, the better, right? , we're waiting time! What if, they're plotting something against us, what if all this peace was just them scheming for what they are going to do? Which it probably is, and we're just here waiting for it to happen!"

could see Rock tensed up, it wasn't like he hadn't acted like this before, saving the world, defeating a set of robots just to do it, but it had gotten repetitive, had it not? Rock tried to simmer down, but it couldn't be helped. After so many years of the same thing, who wouldn't want the same cycle to end?

"Rock, I know you have grown, weary of this, and I know more than likely we already know who is still most likely behind this mess, but you must realize this is always for the greater good, for peace, for humans and robots alike" he said with aspiration.

It seemed to had worked a little, but not to its full potential to get him to stop thinking about the subject of more robots attacking completely.

"I know, but that still assure this won't stop happening, why can't robots and humans live peacefully alongside each other for good?"

"Because humans are terrible trouble makers, that's why-" before Rock could realize who had said that he was immediately attacked by another blue armored robot. With two busters, she flooded the room shooting hydro pressured water at both Dr. Light and Rock.

Rock transformed into MegaMan soon after being hit, but saw the robot who had not only barged into their home, also destroying their lab.

He turned to the female robot to attack, shooting at her quickly.

"Who do you think you are barging in like this?!" He kept his guard up and stood in front of protectively, calming down a little but not taking the situation lightly, she only laughed at the sight of them shocked by her sudden attack.

"Who me? Just a messenger here to spread the word is all. I wanted to have some fun while I was at it. Listen little boy, we kind of need an old smart guy to help us with stuff, if you could be a dear and surrender the old doctor to us, we might let this go easily" a grin of pure enjoyment on her face.

_This doesn't look good. I'd better think of something to get this robot out of here and away from than to cause more trouble._

"I'd rather take this outside actually, just because you come to threaten and attack me, doesn't at the least even impress me." He was trying to think of something, anything to get the, out of this mess.

"Is that a threat to challenge me? Oh, you're so rude! Well, I think fighting right here and now is fine" she leaped toward MegaMan almost shooting at him once more, but before she could attack again he slid right under her, grabbing her by the foot and teleporting out of the lab.

"Rock!" He yelled before slowly rising up, still hurt from the sudden attack, he went to his main computer to quickly locate where his son had taken the robot, which was out of the city limits, where the two began to fight as soon as they had arrived to wherever they had landed.

MegaMan tried dodging most of her attacks, she was quick, not as quick as Vio or Quick Man but enough to still be a challenge, however she didn't leap too much at him, and shot several close range attacks when she could, sticking to the ground.

With this knowledge he was able to slide under her when she did leap at him or dodge by jumping over her close attacks, it grew a little more tricky since he attacks were still quite quick, but powerful.

"Just give up already! This is pointless if you keep trying to fight me! I'm only going to beat you!" He replied after quickly shooting up close when she was about to attack again, the shot damaged her but she acted like it was nothing.

She kept trying to get close but MegaMan was still able to dodge and shoot first before she could get to him, their battle started evening out.

"Beat, me? Hah! I'm, only here, to keep, you, occupied you little fool!-" but she couldn't say another word after being kicked from behind, her own words being her own distraction.

"You were saying?" The answer seemed almost sarcastic from Rock, not that he really cared, what was important was either beating this robot master and getting more info, or simply hoping it would surrender like Canary.

From the looks of it, even when she was damaged, she wasn't going to give in, or give up.

"You, think this, will keep me away from my little brother?! Look, you rude little boy, maybe if you let me take , and tell me the location, of my sweet little brother, then maybe, I don't have to waste anymore time with you!" She yelled

"And let you kidnap another innocent person? More so an innocent robot? Not on my watch, you could tell me where Vio is and what he's planning though, maybe even surrender and come back to light labs, I really don't want to do this but I will if I have to."

She only mocked his answer and could care less about it.

"Why, should I, tell you? Even if you do kill me, I've done enough. Guess who's up next for questioning? If you won't give up or my sweet brother Canary, the blonde girl goes 'bye bye'. My brother Sylph already has her cornered" she giggled.

Rock's face grew in shock, but coldly looked at this robot dead in the eyes.

"Roll, is being watched?... You will tell me where this 'Sylph' is or I will not hesitate." He was dead serious as he approached the rivaling robot, she only giggled.

"Are you mad little boy? I, may be broken up but, I won't tell. I did my, job" she laughed hysterically, before Rock powered up his buster ready to shoot at this strange robot.

"I gave you a chance." He replied but she immediately interrupted him.

"You don't…. even want to know my name? Rude, heh, it's Bunting. Bye bye sweet heart, hope you won't, find her, in pieces, next time we, meet" before she could teleport away he shot at her core, she vanished.

"Rock, can you hear me? I located another robot within the city, you need to-"

"I know, just send me the coordinates. I'm on it" he teleported back into the city, seeing various large vines here and there, and seeing people fleeing.

_Whoever this Sylph is, I'm not letting him hurt Roll, I have to find her. I can understand they want one of their brothers like Canary back in their team but targeting and Roll? I won't let anything happen to them!_

"Oh, this whole thing is stressing me, there haven't been any attacks, so I shouldn't worry…" Roll muttering to herself as she was finishing some shopping at a local food market.

"No need to worry about that Roll! We always got MegaMan when trouble does happen! And the rest of the robot masters!" Said a large green tin can of a friend almost yelling in the store.

"Quiet down Auto, this shouldn't even be discussed here, let's just get going home. Thanks for helping me with the bags." They walked out with plastic bags hanging from their arms, mildly happy.

"It's almost four o' clock?! We stayed out longer than we should have, let's hurry home!" Exclaimed Roll. The two strolled off quickly before coming to a halt. There was screaming and people running from the opposite direction.

Someone not to far, bearing plant like robotic vines came walking calmly toward them.

"Auto, get out of here, get to Light Labs NOW" she said in a serious tone.

"Are you joking miss Roll?! We have to leave now or-" but Auto was cut off by her again.

"Someone has to warn Rock, someone has to keep this guy here, just do as I say Auto!"

But he refused in response.

"If you're staying here than I am to in order to protect you-" but now he was there, a mysterious emerald tinted robot with his mouth hidden, and hair blocking an eye.

"You must be Roll. The blue bomber's sister. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sylph. So I heard you tried to help patch up a brother of mine, Canary? I'll make this quick so that no one has to get hurt. Where is my childish older brother? I need to have a word from him, if you'd be so kind to tell me his location, you'll live"

Silence was her only reply. She stood there unafraid of what was to happen.

_I'm not letting some stupid plant robot cause havoc to not only innocent people, but who intends to return a good robot evil again, I can stay here all day if I have to… Rock will come, but until then, I have to keep this guy occupied, somehow…._

A/N

Hey guys, so this story is probably only going to be me working solo on it from this point on, OhHaiLuli got her own projects and stuff she's focusing on, and school, and other projects get in the way for me too, but I do intend to try to continue this story when I can get to it. Thank you to those who are sticking with this story, I appreciate every person who has given it a chance-

mlalstorytime, author/writer of MegaMan &amp; Bass Shadows

P.S. I had to re-edit due to the copy and pasting messing up the file. Just to let you guys know.


	11. Chapter 6 (Bass)

影 Chapter 6 (Bass)

The year 20XX, the great Dr. Light had originally created six robots; the Robot Masters, to help the world with everyday life, that was until the evil Dr. Wily reprogrammed them to destroy and help him take over the world. A young robot boy named Rock, also created by Dr. Light volunteered to become a fighting robot to stop Wily, thus he became MegaMan. MegaMan has stopped Wily and his numbers of various new Robot Masters more than once. Meeting many friends, and a very important rival to this story, Bass, claiming himself to be the strongest robot in the world, his rivalry with MegaMan became what he was known for...

More recently, Vio, a mysterious new robot has appeared alongside six brand new robot masters that follow alongside him. Where they came from and what their goal is far from any answers, and the truth behind their actions is still unknown…

"Graaaaaah! Stay still you little twerp! Get over here and fight me!"

He screamed in anger, a gigantic red robot master stood in the center of a street slamming a large hammer to the ground, shaking and destroying all that there was to where he slammed it.

With a smirk on Bass's face, containing his own laughter at how ridiculous the rivaling red robot looked as he tried to attack him, Bass was able to dash and avoid the first few attacks fairly easily. He charged up his buster to its max.

The moment Bass was able to get right behind his bulky enemy, the hammer slammed quite closely to him, he dodged getting right behind him, and shot him right at the neck.

The red one was slow with his movements, and even though he had been shot, it only enraged him more to where he started pulling his hammer and started reacting quicker. Bass tried aiming close to him again but the robot master countered the attack, using his hammer as a shield.

Bass then proceeded with his rapid fire shot, keeping his distance as he tried to proceed with aiming at the neck from behind again. He dashed once more only to see the robot react quick and swing the weapon right against him, sending him flying back.

His smirk changed to a pestered frown of annoyance, scratched, but not close to being injured.

"So, you're not as stupid as you look. Let's see how far you'll get with that stupid heavy weight. I doubt you'll make it any further with that thing in this fight."

Regaining confidence, he leaped over the robot, getting perfect shots at the head of his enemy.

With little to no effort he landed perfectly on the ground to give another charged shot as he dashed up close. Successful with his attack.

"GAAAH! YOU… You think you're smart because you're faster than me, huh?! You think you got this whole battle under control! Think again punk! You can't beat me! YOU WON'T BEAT ME! I, THE GREAT CARDINAL WILL BEAT YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Bass rolled his eyes as he looked the other way, not caring how much he had angered the red bulky bot, Cardinal.

"Look buddy, we can do this all day and you still won't beat me, you got power but you're slow as fuck, so we can do this the easy way, keep fighting until I win, or the hard way, keep fighting until I win. Pick your choice."

"So that's how it's gonna be. WELL I'M NOT GIVING UP TO THE LIKES OF YOU FIN HEAD!" He swung his hammer around him quickly, releasing the weapon toward Bass, who easily moved under and away from it like no big deal.

"Was that supposed to do anything-" but before Bass could even continue with his sentence, the hammer landed perfectly into the ground, and began to transform, mini Cannon like-holes began to come out from all its sides, and out of the blue came miniature misses shooting from each end toward Bass.

He quickly tried to avoid as many as he could, one or two managed to hit him, and they wouldn't stop coming. However the seemed to go around Cardinal, he brought out another hammer of the exact same kind and headed straight forward ready to smash Bass.

Bass shooting at both sides of himself and jumping over as many misses as he could, did a 360 dash around the entire battle ground leaping up to shoot right back down at everything. His attack as well as confusing the missiles had not only gave Cardinal a shock, but his own attack countered himself.

Bass landed pretty far and charged up his buster, charging and shooting repeatedly at Cardinal who was already still getting hit by his own missiles. He stopped when he realized he used the same attack with his second hammer, which brought more attacks from all over into the battlefield.

"Is that it?! Hah… Is that all you got?! I… won't lose to the likes of you!.. puff, I can't lose…"

_He's starting to get tired, this is my chance. Sorry, but not sorry. He was a fool to think he could beat me!_

With that, he again avoided as many missiles as he could, but got punched by Cardinal who jumped right in front of him.

"SURPRISE FIN HEAD!" Once again thrown off his guard, Bass landed near a wrecked car, but got up strongly and teleported out the way from any in coming attacks, only to stand right behind him.

He turned and took the shot, before teleporting in front of him for the missiles to hit Cardinal once more. As the impact of the missiles, now doubled in numbers, came Bass gave his final rapid fire shot at his chest. A great blast from the two attacks created an explosion.

Cardinal, now almost paralyzed from both attacks fell to the ground in sheer pain. He screamed I agony almost, but Bass could care less for his pain. Before Bass turned to walk away from him, he added one more thing to say.

"You're the one who wanted to fight me, hah! Regret it already?... Cardinal's your name, huh? You're pretty hot headed yourself for a bird. Tell your friends and Vio I'll be waiting for them next time. That is if you make it to them in your weak state. Pathetic…"

He began to walk and shot at both hammers destroying the sources of the missiles. However, Cardinal, filled with anger and revenge, himself to get up, as broken as he was, he limped to one hammer, then the other, before screaming as he wobbled to Bass for a final blow.

Bass simply stepped to the side, in which a piece of rubble stood that tripped Cardinal, and from the back. Bass shot at him until he blew up, bursting into flames.

"Huh, that's new, usually it's just an explosion. Well, it was fun while it lasted." He took a glance at the area, then teleported away.

"From what cameras were able to capture, the Wily bot Bass had come at the last minute when the red robot was attacking the most. Officers are now scouting the area and making sure that people are safe. So far it has been recorded that 46 people have been injured. In other news another green robot master had been seen earlier today taking hostage of various people-"

Viola watched from her table as she tinkered with some metals she had found earlier that day from her chest, while also looking at a book lied on the table with similar robot designs of the ones shown on the television.

"-but thanks Household robot Roll Light for supposedly stalling time, it was just enough for the super hero and blue bomber himself, MegaMan to come, as he was able to defeat the enemy and drive him out of that area as well. We'll be right back with more info to come on B&amp;C News. This is Plum, signing out."

With that said, Viola turned off the television and continued to work diligently, but was also rather worried at the same time. Treble lied next to her seat watching her do her work.

"I can't help but be worried… I-I mean, of course I had faith in Bass winning but after that Vio guy took my armor, and now assumingly he's sending these robots like the news said… "

She sighed and tried to keep focus at her work.

"That should do it… if I decrease the electrical powder's size but increase its power…. if added to the E-Tank's liquid the power should be doubled but it's now not as much as I originally put, the adjustment should be subtle…"

With that being said, a flash of light appeared in the room, as he had finally returned.

"Bass?! Gosh, you're all scratched up…" she said as she quickly put a strange powder and E-Tank energy both into a cup, mixing both together, then proceeding to get up and approach him.

"Hey chick. It got a little messy but nothing I can't handle. Heh, he was pretty mad when I took the last shot, the battle was pretty tedious though, he could have been more original and try t surprise me with more than what? Two or three attacks? Haha! What a wimp he was."

He was confident in his strength as he always was, she took a closer look at him, seeing just how badly he was hurt, which for once wasn't much. She sighed in relief and gave him the odd drink.

"Have this, it will help re-energize. I'll fix up what I can. I'm… just glad it wasn't that bad this time…" she still had a soft sad expression from her worrying about him, but tried to relax as she looked through her tools on her table.

Bass sat down, without a thought gulping down the drink, eyes widening as he was a bit surprised by the sudden burst of energy.

"Well, not much for flavor but definitely energizing! I almost want to go back out and find the rest of those pathetic robots and beat them all!"

"You just got back Bass… I don't think that would be wise, plus as far as I could scan, th-there was nothing besides those two robots, the red one you fought, and there was a green one that MegaMan had fought… it seemed both of your battles went on during the same time…"

Bass grew a little annoyed at the fact MegaMan had been fighting another robot master while he was fighting. He grabbed the remote and flipped the power button on, to conveniently see MegaMan on the news who had been fighting against another robot.

"Huh, so he decided to go on and fight someone else while I was busy with the hot head? Well, next time I'll try not to waste my time with one. Plus, that pipsqeak owes me a fight from the first day these guys had been attacking, so I'll make sure to pummel MegaMan after these pathetic Robot Masters are all finished."

Bass seemed satisfied with his plan. Viola approached him with a small box of tools and a rag, as she began to work on him. Cleaning up and rubbing off any scratches she saw on his armor, still somewhat relieved he wasn't majorly injured.

"I'm just… glad you're okay. Still, you can't fully predict every robot master that comes along, they're all different in their own way…" Upon hearing Viola say this, Bass flicked her head in response.

" 'Course they're all different, that's what makes the battle fun if they are challenge. I thought you liked fights chick. You're acting funny. Don't go with all you depressive talks again." He said with a bit of annoyance, feeling he knew what to expect if she did.

"S-Sorry, I-I was just worried is all! I mean, I-I knew you would beat him but…"

_Oww, why did he do that?_

She got all tensed up, sighing at herself for acting the way she was. Bass rolled his eyes and poked at her head again.

"HEY! What did I tell ya? Stop acting like a dope and don't think of yourself in a negative way. You got skills with technology and you're a smart kid! God, are you just that forgetful or something? Or do I gotta remind ya every time you get down?"

"P-Please stop poking my head… I-I'll try, I'll try b-but could you p-please stop?" She asked as he continued poking her, for he wasn't sure if she was getting the message, even if he did, stop, I which he did not.

"Then you got make a deal with me chick! Stop talking nonsense for a week, the maybe I'll stop, if not, I get the bed all to myself for as long as I stay here. Capeesh?" He said quite sternly to her, but even that simple statement threw her off.

"Wh-What?! B-But I… This is my… I mean… Uhh… okay."

_Why did I agree to that?! Okay Viola, you just gotta think positive? I must sound so annoying when I'm down at this point… Th-This will be easy! I think… I'm gonna fail, aren't I?_

She was already lost in thought, and troubled at the fact even more that she couldn't be down for a whole week, Bass stopped poking her but took amusement in her troubled face, he could tell she was freaking out over the little challenge he set up.

"And if you win, well, I'll do whatever you want with ya. How does that sound? You're not gonna get anywhere with no challenges in sight now, are ya?" He asked he while still quite amused at her.

"I-I guess not… O-Okay, I'll do it! I-I won't act negative for a week! A-And I won't give up my bed for it!... A-And, you said, a-anything, c-correct?" She shyly asked in return, thinking about that dude if the deal as well.

"Sure. If it means you'll do your part"

_chick's got a chance at this, she better not ask something stupid though._

He headed off to the room and relaxed in her bed, feeling pretty good about the day's entirety. Treble had finally got up from near the table and followed Bass to the room as well. Bass gave him a small pet before he jumped up and lied on the bed near him.

"Yep. Today was pretty good…" Viola came into the room upon hearing this, she couldn't help but be a little happy his day went well.

Sure, I may have to stay positive for a week in order to not lose my bed, but it's nice seeing him happy. Still unbelievable that he's actually here…

Bass gave her a glance before closing his eyes.

"Something ya want chick? Cause I think I'll take a little nap here." He seemed to chill out for the time being, she shook her head before replying.

"No, j-just… thinking is all. I-I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything…" she wanted to smile just at the fact he looked so relaxed, but she regained her focus and went to the kitchen to continue working. Bass on the other hand, took a well deserved nap.

"Well? Did you download his data back here? Is it saved? I may have sent a copy of myself to fight the blue number but the real Cardinal went out without thinking of what he was supposed to do." Replied Sylph, his emerald tone of metal glimmered in the dark room as he stood beside Vio.

"You're rather sneaky Sylph, creating a weaker copy and taking conspicuousness in one, only to return to the other. Quite smart as well. Tell me, we're you planning on me figuring that out or was it meanly a coincidence?" Vio questioned.

"Coincidence, plus being the smartest of the group, I would assume you would be greatful master Vio, I know my siblings best, it is why I care for their data and bodies to be preserved." He replied calmly, not showing the slightest sign of worry.

"Your brother was useless. I'm sending in Robin. She seems to have more of a brain than Cardinal did. And yes, I did save his data. Go repair him as you please, but no that I do not want to see him on the battlefield again, not unless it's a last resort and the two just so happen to find this place. Send Roseate if needed too. She might be able to find your lost brother.

Sylph bowed before him as he soon respectfully replied.

"As you wish master Vio. By the way, before I take my leave, why is it that you take so much interest in these two, we all attacked various areas on the first day but you pulled us all back from our search for our father… why is it that you hate them yet, enjoy watching them?"

The question bothered Vio, as he simply ignored him for that moment and looked upon cameras watching various areas all over the city, some focusing on certain people more than others.

"You heard what I said Sylph, now be gone and do as I told you… Bring Bunting in, if you could please."

Sylph was surprised by the sudden manners, but bowed once more and nodded without question, and left the room. Vio continued to stare at the many screens in front of him, looking from one lane to the next, one perfectly safe street, the next completely ruined.

Another robot entered the room. He had no mouth that could be seen, and blue armor of many shades. He was rather odd looking, but Vio grinned at his presence.

"Ah, Bunting. Good to see you here. The one that never questions my order. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

There was no response, the blue robot simply looked around at the room, before turning back at Vio. All he had was a plain expression, he showed absolutely nothing.

"I guess it was inappropriate to ask you of all the robot masters. Listen, Bunting, I have a job for you, and don't fail me like Cardinal did or else, well, you don't want to go 'boom' too…"

Vio chuckled as Bunting nodded, ready to take whatever orders were to come.

A/N

M: Eh? Another chapter done? Yay! Now that it's been decided that I'm only going to focus on Bass's side of the story, I'm probably going to get a lot more out and more frequently. The next chapter will be posted and written next weekend! So be on the lookout for it! I feel much better after all that has happened. I've had trouble with this story and a lot of life with general at times too but I believe this is where I'm gonna get back in action! So yeah, I hope you enjoyed :)


	12. Update

**Update: Yes. This story is cancelled.**

Mlal: Soooo how long has it been since I last was on this site? A year? Year and a half? Either way it was pretty obvious I haven't been on here in a LONG time. Yes. This story is cancelled as I had several motivational or schedule issues in general.

It was quite hard writing a story where not only my headcanon changed from where it began, but many aspects of the story I either disliked now or just had no motivation to write it, so in result, I stopped writing the story and, rewrote the whole thing.

Yep, I should have said this much sooner, but yeah, I rewrote the entire story, and well, I even finished the whole story on my DeviantArt page, known as mlalstorytime, so you guys can read the complete rewritten story, called "Fortissimo Forte".

I will not be active here anytime soon, nor am I sure of posting the whole story here as of the last time O tried posting it on here, apparently the text was too long so I kept having errors, like literally, it was kind of stupid that the site kept crashing because of all the text.

But yeah, if I can, I will post the entire Fortissimo Forte here, all 28 parts, as one whole complete finished story, but the story is not perfect, as I did not have my friend edit it, I worked alone on it, it has various plot holes here and there, spelling errors, even stuff I might have not managed to explain clearly.

However if I do not post it here, I will leave links to my DeviantArt and Tumblr where you can read the story, I'm sorry for the somewhat good and bad news, but I'll hope you can forgive me for this terrible wait. And I hope you all have a nice day!

gallery/62787805/Fortissimo-Forte-STORY


End file.
